Turn Around
by Fifekun
Summary: Jackson Brice has everything that he could possibly want. Feared Mercenary, Paid handsomely, and Manhattan is the Enforcers playground... What could possibly go wrong when he falls in love with a delicate woman from Tennessee? Everything. Rated T for much more violence than "Bittersweet". Set in the same time line as "Bittersweet". Montana X OC
1. Arrival

It is said that good resides in every human being; but it depends on the person on wither they will pursue that goodness, or choose the path of darkness. What is guaranteed; whatever you do choose will affect those closest to you wither for better...or for worse.

***WSM***

"OK…people pay almost $10,000 a month…for this?"

The sparkly of the freshly wash windows of the Manhattan apartment shone brightly into the eyes of its newest inhabitants. Two freshly arrived young women walked into the big city abode and gawked at the size of it. Needless to say, for a $10,000 a month abode, it was rather…small.  
"Makes me wonder how much Grandpa spent on this thing, since it's supposed to be one of the 'bigger' apartments"

"I guess this is 'welcome to city life'." The eldest girl, Elizabeth, walked into the open space and let off a small smirk. "Well at least it has two bedrooms, that way I don't have to deal with your snoring, Faith."  
"I do NOT snore!" Faith, the younger of the two snipped back, setting a bag down onto the kitchen counter. She looked around for a moment and let off a small whine.  
"One thing I do want to do right now…is complain…"  
"Why? It's big enough for the both of us. Maybe we can get some kittens to keep us company." Lizzy replied, heading straight for the apartment window and taking in the scenery. "Compared to some of the pictures I've seen of Manhattan apartments, I say Grandpa got a nice one."

"It's not the size of the apartment," Faith muttered, slowly walking over to stand next to her sister, and pursed her lips. "…It's the size of the city…"  
Lizzy looked at the view for a moment longer, nodding slowly in agreement. "Yeah…that's one thing going against us." She crossed her arms and looked towards her little sister. "We're defiantly not in Tennessee anymore."  
"Oh you're barely figuring that one out?" Faith smirked towards her older sister and turned, looking forward to exploring the rest of the apartment. "You must be experiencing more jet lag than me."  
"Oh you're SO funny" Lizzy replied sarcastically, following Faith into the short hallway that led to the two bedrooms. Lizzy looked from one room…to the other…and then back once again. "…Why don't you take the bigger one, Faith? I can take this one."  
"What? But you're the oldest, YOU rightfully should get the bigger bedroom!" Faith replied, making a motion with her hand. "My dresser will fit fine in here."  
"Yeah, but you want your couch in the same room, and this one won't fit your bed, dressers AND couch, so you can have the bigger room."  
"…Are we seriously fighting over the bigger bedroom backwards?"

Both girls looked towards each other for a moment…before they laughed at each other, proceeding to shove each other away.

"OK, fine, you're not going to cave, so I will." Faith rolled her eyes and headed into the bigger room, looking it over and setting her bags in the middle of the empty room. There was at LEAST a hundred ways she could decorate this thing. Finding the way that was going to be just right for her was going to be a challenge.  
It sure didn't help that the moving van wouldn't arrive until two days from now.

"I suppose it's a good thing that we brought our cooking supplies." Faith called out to her sister as she herself started making herself at home in the smaller room. "I REALLY don't want to put up with Chinese take-out for 48 hours." The girl knelt to the ground and rolled out her sleeping bag in the place she thought she wanted her bed…then shook her head disapprovingly, and moved it a different way.

"Oh come on, It wouldn't be THAT bad" Lizzy called out from her room, before footsteps were heard and the older sibling poked her head into the room and smirked. "Besides! You and Dad usually LOVE Chinese!"  
"Listen! I've been on a new diet, and I just don't KNOW what tastes good anymore!" Faith replied, making a face towards her sister.  
Lizzy smirked and leaned against the wall. "I'll tell you what tastes good. Pizza, Chinese, Mexican, Italian-"

"Oh PLEASE don't do that! I'm starving!"  
Faith stood and looked over her area…only to groan in discontentment once more, and try to arrange her things in a different manor again. "Man…you'd think working in Hotel management, I'd be able to properly ORGANIZE!"  
"Keep in mind, Miss Fussy." Lizzy put a finger in the air to make her point. "Your stuff isn't even here yet…so whether or not you figure out where to put your sleeping bag, you're more than likely to do the exact same thing with your furniture."

Faith looked upwards towards her sister, and stuck her tongue out at her. She hated to admit it, but Lizzy was right…per the norm, but she wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of TELLING her that.  
The woman finally tossed aside her pillow and slowly started making her way into the living room, trying to determine where the furniture of the living room was going to go.  
"…Hey Lizzy? Did you get a hold of Justin?"

"Justin?" Lizzy stretched from the lack of movement that they both had to endure from the SEVEN HOUR plane flight that they had to endure from Tennessee. It was SUPPOSE to be a four hour flight, but NOOO, the pilots wanted to fly around a big storm cloud.  
Better safe than sorry, right?  
Turning her focus back to her younger sister, she began inspecting the kitchen, eyeing every place that she could keep her dishes. Chances were, she and Faith were going to be fighting over what goes where. "You mean Justin Ryder? The police officer that Becky was SO gaga about?"

Faith grinned at her sister and nodded. "Yeah, him…though, I was pretty sure that Becky had the hots for his brother Dennis."

"Eh, knowing that girl, it's probably either, or, or BOTH!" Liz laughed, before looking over and grinning. "But yeah, I got in contact with him! He said his sister and his cousin are going to be here in Manhattan in about four months or so. Then not long after that, he and his brothers will be as well."

"His sister?..." Faith turned and then smiled. "Oh you mean Sophia?"

"Yup" Liz walked over to her sister and looked out the window she was looking out of. "Something about a business trip…Hey did you pack the papers for the hotel we're going to work at next week?"

"Of course." Faith motioned back towards her room and smiled. "Grandpa would have given me an hour long lecture if I didn't."  
"DAD would have given us BOTH a THREE hour lecture!" Lizzy pointed out, making a face.  
"No kidding…" Faith chuckled…and then quickly grinned and pranced for the kitchen. "SO! What do you want for dinner! I can make my Gumbo, or my parmesan chicken!"  
"Now who said YOU were going to do the cooking?" Liz demanded, turning and going after her sister. "I'm the oldest! I cook, you do the dishes!"

"No way! I called it first! I cook, and YOU do the dishes!"  
"I'm the oldest!"  
"I called it first!"  
"I make better food!"  
"PAH! Says who? I'M the one who took the culinary classes!"  
"I was BORN with the gift, you had to learn it!"  
"OH! You did NOT just go there!"

***LM***

The next few days had been extremely hectic AND exciting at the same time; which for Faith both made sense and no sense at all. Living in the Big Apple of all places wasn't her first choice in working areas…

If anything, she'd rather visit than live here.

Faith looked at her subway map and looked back up to the busy streets of Manhattan. OK…HOW did she get to the trade center, or rather, the memorial of the trade center from here? The girl looked back to her subway map, and then looked up once more…before she slowly made her way for one of the subway stations that she saw on the corner of the street.  
Well, time for her first subway ride…

TWIP!...TWIP!

She saw a shadow over her and looked up curiously, only to see the shadow of SpiderMan of all people go over her. The hero did a backflip and flung another web at a building, before looking down at his spectator, and then making a mock salute towards her.  
Faith blinked and slowly waved back, her mouth open in shock as the hero swung away.

Ok…THAT was something you don't see every day! She had always heard rumors of the Spider-themed hero, but never had the privilege of actually seeing any pictures of him. The news would probably end up doing shots of the guy in action sooner or later…

The woman slowly shook her head and made her way down the stairs and paid for a card. Faith squeezed through the roundabout and managed to look at her map again. So…WHICH way to the trade center? Didn't it have a special number or something?

"Attention! Last call for train C! Passengers board at this time, or don't board at all!"

Faith quickly looked up…and then winced at seeing the subway train fixing to leave. Quickly, she bolted for the vehicle, trying her best to dodge all the people around her, before jumping into the train, RIGHT as the doors were closing.

"OUCH!"

Faith gasped sharply and slammed a hand over her mouth as she realized that she had stepped on an older man's foot in her attempt to board the train before it took off. The man was defiantly elderly looking; bald, and thin as a rail- while the man who sat beside him was the direct opposite. This man was short, portly, and actually looked to be in his mid-thirties, though, knowing her, her guesses could be off.  
"I am SO SORRY, sir!" She winced, backing away from the men and looking at them apologetically. "I- I just moved here- I was trying to catch the train before it took off- I didn't mean to—"

"Just watch it, next time, missy." The older man huffed, looking over his shoes and frowning…before looking up at the girl. "Though I'll give ya credit for apologizing."  
"Y-Yes sir" Faith winced and slightly stumbled as the train began to roll along, and quickly sat down across from the two men, looking rather ashamed. "I really am sorry."  
"Eh, Not the first time it's happened." The older man waved his hand slightly in the air in dismissal.  
The man beside him smiled for a moment, before looking in Faith's direction. "No need to fret, Miss; It was a mistake. Adrian will live, won't you?"  
"Oh I'll live alright, Otto." The man looked over towards his traveling partner and made a motion with his hand. "If Osborn would ever get back to me about my tech that you suggested to him."

"Tech?" Faith looked up, suddenly interested, and folded her hands over her lap. "Do you work for OsCorp, or something?"  
Adrian looked back at the girl and smirked slightly, before shaking his head. "Nah, I'm fixing to retire from Tri-Corp, since they're getting' low in funds." He looked bitter for a moment before motioning towards the portly man beside him. "Otto on the other hand DOES work for OsCorp."  
"Whoa" Faith's eyes widened…before she leaned forward slightly. "So, you guys are like, super geniuses, right?"

The men paused…and then both chuckled warmly at the woman's suggestion.  
"Well, I-I don't know about 'geniuses' ma'am" Otto said shyly, putting a hand to his head and looking back up. "But, being scientists has plenty of advantages."  
"Like taking care of flower girls." Adrian looked towards Otto and smirked, making Otto chuckle and look back towards Faith. "So- you said you were new here?"

"Yes" Faith replied, happy to find some FRIENDLY New Yorkers. "My sister and I just moved here a few days ago, and I'm still trying to find my way around. We're both going to be working for the Peninsula. She'll be with Human Recourses, while I'm in Management training." Faith looked downwards and fiddled with her subway map. "We lived in Murfreesboro Tennessee…which is somewhat big, sure…but it's nothing like Manhattan."  
The girl glanced out the window of the moving train and a noticeable grimace came to her face. "I'd be lying if I said it's not intimidating."

Otto smiled and lightly waved a hand into the air. "Getting used to big city life can be intimidating, but I'm sure you could do it." He leaned back into his seat and smiled more. "I knew a wonderful lady from Nevada who wasn't happy about Manhattan, and she ended up becoming a pro!" Otto paused…and then glanced to the side sadly. "I haven't seen her in the longest time…"

The statement made Faith look up in concern…before she smiled in encouragement towards the scientist before her. "Don't worry, sir. I'm sure she hasn't forgotten about you!"  
"Well he certainly hasn't forgotten about her." Adrian replied, glancing towards Otto and smirking. "All I ever hear in the lab is 'Sophia liked this' or 'Sophia did it like that'. It's been like that for YEARS now!"  
"Wh-Wha—I'm Sorry Adrian, I can't help it!" Otto stammered, looking towards his best friend and raising his hands in protest. "I-…my heart never felt the same when she was around…"

"Oh look at yourself, Otto." Adrian shook his head and smirked. "Quit your fretting, and just marry the girl!"

"MARRY HER?" Otto's face went scarlet and he waved his hands franticly. "B-B-But—It's been YEARS since the accident! I-I can't just—"

"We are now arriving at Eastman and Lare. Next stop is Broadway." The Subway pilot announced over the speaker, making Faith look up. The woman smiled for a moment and then looked back down towards the men accompanying her.  
"Excuse me? Do you know how many more stops to Ground Zero of the Trade Center?"

Both men stopped their discussion and looked towards the young woman for a moment, almost sarcastically…before remembering that she was still new.  
"Uh-…I-I-I hate to tell you this ma'am…" Otto paused and winced, rubbing his head. "But- you should have taken the B subway instead of the C….the Trade Center is in lower Manhattan…"  
"This train is heading to Upper Manhattan." Adrian finished.

"WHAT?!"  
Faith quickly jumped upwards and grabbed her purse, before dashing for the fixing-to-close door. She paused and quickly waved to the two scientists and winced. "Nice meeting you both- Sorry about your foot sir!" she called, dashing out of the train.  
Both of the men looked on in shock, basically in awe of how FAST the woman had reacted, before the train door closed, and the subway continued on its way.

Faith dashed up the sitars of the subway, and looked around at the streets before her. It had gotten darker, and the sun was only leaving slight traces of itself on the fading sky. Wandering around in the Big Apple at NIGHT of all times wasn't the best idea according to Faith…particularly WITHOUT her older brother or sister around.  
Grimacing, Faith quickly bolted down the block, her eyes frantically scanning for a 'B' subway station. How would she get there? Was Lizzy worried? Should she call her?...Did that man in the subway say he knew a girl named Sophia of all things? Man…it's a small world…Chances were, it was probably a different girl than she was thinking about though….

BANG!  
Oh my, even New Yorkers have tire blowouts! Guess not even a cute with an ego the size of the moon was immune to—  
BANG! BANG!

The girl quickly stopped running and looked behind her towards a darkened alleyway. Were those…gunshots?  
Faith gasped sharply when she saw a slender, older man running out of an alleyway, riled in hand and rapidly shooting into the ally.  
"ARGH!" came a shout from within the ally.  
The man with the rifle smirked…before his eyes widened, and he quickly turned and SHOVED Faith out of his way as he ran.

As if on cue, a darker man with a well-trimmed beard came barreling out of the alleyway, twirling a staff of all things, a look of determination in his eyes. The man leapt over the frightened woman and continued to pursue the retreating man.  
THUMP!  
Faith gasped and quickly looked behind her. A much LARGER man had exited the ally and cracked his knuckles. He growled and glanced down towards Faith…who gasped sharply and stayed on the ground, backing up closer to the wall, looking up in terror.  
The man merely grunted at her, before quickly taking off after the other two men, looking like he was on some kind of mission.

Faith trembled at the sight and slowly pushed herself up, looking on in horror…before she quickly dove into the ally that the men had just retreated from in an attempt to hide.  
This wasn't happening…not after she had JUST promised her Grandfather that she would try her best to adjust to city life! This wasn't happening…this wasn't happening…this-  
"…unnggh…"  
The woman gasped upon hearing a weak moan behind her, and quickly spun around, back firmly against the wall.

A few yards away from her was a man crumpled against the other ally wall, eyes shut tightly and his teeth gritted in pain. His cowboy hat blocked his facial features, but it was obvious the guy was in pain. He was clutching at his overcoat, and his jeans were getting soiled with something dark and thick. Faith panted at the sight of the man writhing in pain, before she quickly ran to him, inwardly yelling at herself that she needed to get OUT of there.  
"Sir- SIR! Are you alright? Are you—" The woman paused as she knelt down to the stranger and took in the sight. The man's hands were COVERED with blood!  
Faith gasped…and quickly took out her cell phone, dialing 911.

"….Yeah Hi, Listen, I've got a man here who's been SHOT! He's bleeding badly and I need an ambulance!...N-No I don't know the street name, I JUST moved here!" Faith winced as the man slowly looked up at her, his eyes hazy as he battled to stay conscious. The woman quickly put a hand over his hand that was clutching his wound and added pressure.  
"Stay with me, sir; Don't worry, Help will be here soon" she said frantically, one hand on his wound, the other clutching her cell phone. The man gritted his teeth for a moment…before shutting his eyes once again and let off a low groan. Faith panted in panic and turned her attention back on her phone.  
"No- I DON'T know the street address! I-…The ONLY thing I see is a sign that says 'Big Sky billiard room' If that means anything to you?"

The man lulled his head back slightly and his hat fell off, revealing messy red hair underneath. It looked like even his face had a few scratches, so whatever had just gone down, it had been happening for a little while now.  
Faith winced and looked back down. "Ok- I'm staying with him until the police and medics arrive….ok fine." Quickly she hung up her phone and quickly added pressure to the man's wound with her other hand, trying to shake the man awake.

He moaned and opened his eyes once more, seeing the look of worry and terror in her eyes.

"Come one sir…stay with me!...Don't give up, help is on it's way!...Sir?...Sir!"  
The woman's voice faded in his ears as he let darkness creep over him, slipping him into an unconscious sleep.

***DC****

Yay! I'm back! :3 and thus starts a new story! Be prepared, a LOT of references to Bittersweet will be made in this, so if you haven't read Bittersweet yet, you may want to.

Spectacular Spiderman is property of Marvel!  
Clover is property of Vermy  
And my DEAR SISTER Phantominthemists, will be making a guest star in this! XD ENJOY!

Oh and I don't own the Pavillion!


	2. The debt

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Ma'am!"

Faith found herself suddenly stopped from her frantic run by the quick arms of a police officer, denying her access to the emergency room. The woman let off a small grunt and winced as she looked past the officer and into the room where the EMT's had transported the critically wounded man. There were doctors and nurses surrounding him, shouting all sorts of medical nonsense back and forth to each other. The man himself was pale…and by the looks of it, he had lost a decent amount of blood.

"Are you family?"

Faith paused at the question, and looked back towards the policeman holding her back, as well as the doctor who had just walked up, and was looking down on her with an expectant look.

"Well-…no- but—"  
"Family ONLY, Miss. You take a seat in the waiting room." The man made a motion with his hand and turned his back on the concerned young woman, before turning his back on her and tending to the man who was being transported down the hall.  
Faith winced and almost held out a hand in protest, but the officer placed a hand on her shoulder, and motioned her towards the other side of the room.  
"Miss, They'll take care of him. You need to sit in the waiting area." He said dutifully, motioning her over.

"But there's got to be SOMETHING that I-" The young woman protested, before the police officer put a hand up. "Listen, kid. Ya called the Authorities, ya stayed by the guy's side till the paramedics got there…heck, ya even rode alongside in the ambulance and kept pressure on the wound since there wasn't enough hands available." The officer patted her shoulder. "I think you've done enough ta be a good citizen. Sit over there, I got a few questions ta ask ya in a minute."  
That much said, the officer once again motioned Faith over towards the waiting area, before turning and heading back towards the nurses station, looking like he had something to discuss with them.

Faith pursed her lips in concern, and looked back towards the closed doors of the emergency room, a look of pure concern on her face. What had happened? How did that get all started? Would that man be OK? Had she done enough? Was he still bleeding heavily?  
…Would he live?...Oh Jesus PLEASE save his life….  
The woman let off a slow breath and hesitantly walked over towards the waiting room, sitting in a chair and fiddling with her phone in her hands. She glanced down towards the back of her hands, which still had faint splatters of the man's blood on her hands. Normally, such a thing would gross her out in so many ways, but…such a thing like this shouldn't happen to anyone.

The woman slowly put her phone down and reached into her purse to grab some hand sanitizer, and proceeded to rub it around on her hands, making sure that her hands would be fit to continue helping, should they NEED it.  
Faith had to try and think of WHAT the heck just happened. She had finished a nice conversation with two nice men of New York…only to fall victim to some sort of run in with…gangsters. Was this man one of them? The thought made Faith cringe; sure she didn't want any person to get hurt in such a way; but at the same time, she wanted NOTHING to do with gangsters.  
Letting out a slow breath, the girl took her phone back into her hands, and then dialed a number in her phone…

…Come on, Lizzy, pick up…

'You've reached Lizzy! I'm busy and can't come to the phone right now…please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!'

"Oh come on…" Faith muttered, hanging up her phone and letting off a sigh, resting her hands on her knees and pursing her lips. It was bad enough that she had taken the wrong train and was late to meet her sister at ground Zero anyways; but getting mixed up in a SHOOT OUT?! Now THAT was something that she hadn't expected in a million years!  
The girl sighed and looked out the window towards the busy streets of Manhattan. The hustle and bustle of city life was intimidating to her, and she wasn't sure of just how she was going to make it through all of this.

Faith glanced up when she saw two men sit across from her, but looked back down towards her phone, trying to figure out if there was any other way that she could get a hold of Lizzy. Letting off a small 'mmm' she quickly typed in a different number and put the phone to her ear, once again glancing out the window. She got a small glance of one of the men who was sitting across from her, but refused to stare at him. He was…rather large. He looked like he could easily snap a chair in half. Most likely he hit the gym a lot…  
The woman forced her thoughts out of her tension and looked down as she heard a different voice.

"Hey Faith! What's up? Becky and I were LITTERALY just talking about you!" A chipper voice came from the other line.  
Faith smiled lightly and forgot all about her tension that she was feeling from the men sitting across from her. "Hey Mary; Sorry, I can't talk long; but is there a way you can help me contact my sister? Something's come up, and I can't get a hold of her."  
"Most likely she's on a subway train." Mary responded with confidence. "They can cause phones to loose signal. Why? What's wrong? Are you hurt?...or are you LOST?"  
Faith flushed and scoffed. "I am NOT lost! I'm not like your sister, who has to have a GPS system everywhere she goes!"  
"No…but you DO usually have a map wherever you go!"

Faith scoffed, but a grin actually came to her face, and she put a hand to her forehead, allowing a chuckle to escape her. "Oh shut your mouth. No; I got mixed up in something, and I need to let her know that I'm at the Manhattan General Hospital and I-"  
"You're at the HOSPITAL?! WHY?! ARE YOU OK?!"  
Faith paused and put a hand closer to the phone. "I'm FINE, Mary! Sheesh! Let me finish for bootin' up cold!"

There was a very brief moment of silence on the other line, before Mary seemed to calm down. "Ok, but what's going on Faith? Are you alright? Is Lizzy ok?"  
"Mary; if Lizzy was the one in the hospital, do you think I would be asking you to help me contact her?"  
"…Well ya never really know."  
Faith rolled her eyes and smiled lightly. "No, I just got mixed up with something and I need to make sure somebody is ok, then I'll be on my way to rendezvous with Lizzy. I just need your help CONTACTING her to tell her th—"

"Doctor! Quick! His vitals are going haywire! He's loosing too much blood, and we're OUT of O negative!"

Faith quickly looked up at the statement, and she felt a rush of panic hit her. "Mary, I gotta go! Try and ring up Liz!" Quickly, she hung up the phone, and stood up, quick to trot over to the nurse's station and try and figure out just what was going on. "Ma'am-…Ma'am! Is he—"

"The gunshot wound is deep; the Doctors CAN clear it out, get the bullet out and stitch him up; but he's running clean of blood, and our shipment of O negative is THIRTY minutes away!"  
"Why the delay?!"  
"Some traffic jam on both the streets AND the subways!"

Faith felt a wave of fear hit her. Somebodies life was in danger…What could she POSSIBLY-..  
"…Nurse!"

"So give him O positive!"  
"We CANT! We don't know his blood type! What if he's a negative? It will kill him!"  
"Nurse!"  
"Then try to slow his heart rate!"  
"His heart rate won't slow without at LEAST two units of blood!...this man is going to die…"  
"NURSE!"

The group of people looked over towards Faith indignantly, before Faith swallowed and found the courage to speak up. "Sorry—But I AM O negative blood type….If I need to donate, I'd be MORE than willing to—"  
"Kid! This ain't non'a yer business" One of the male nurses turned to her and started pointing back towards the waiting area. "Get back over to a seat, and let us do our jobs!"  
Faith paused…and then took a step up, frowning. "How can you DO your jobs without the proper supplies? That man's LIFE is in danger…And I have the universal blood type."  
"…Kid, you don't even know the guy."  
Faith narrowed her eyes at the nurse and breathed out. "No; but that shouldn't stop me from doing what's right. The more we argue, the closer that man comes to death…are you willing to risk that?"

The nurses at the station were silent for all of three seconds at the words of the young woman before them…even the two men in the waiting area seem intrigued…before a female nurse reached for Faith's wrist and tugged on her. "If that's your choice, darlin' then we need ta act fast."

Faith nodded seriously at the nurse, before following her to one of the special rooms in the back.

***LM***

"Faith! I'm gonna KILL you! Scratch that; I'm going to tie you up on a pole, dip you in a tub of rabid cats, THEN I'm gonna tie you up in a trash bag and THROW you into the ocean!"  
"…wow…that sounds painful…"

Faith stumbled lightly as she tried to walk straight on the streets of Manhattan. She trembled lightly while Lizzy kept a firm grip on her younger sister, trying to make sure the dizzy girl didn't fall and hurt herself. Lizzy firmly kept her arm around her sister and kept a sharp eye out on the road, calling out a few 'excuse me's and 'pardon me's as they continued to walk.  
The older girl checked the path that she and her sister were walking on. It looked like most of the way to the nearest correct subway station was pretty clear. Lizzy sighed… before looking back towards her sister and frowning.

"Can you imagine my horror when I not ONLY get a call from Mary saying that you're looking for me; but while I'm TRYING to get a hold of YOU, the HOSPITAL calls me about YOU!" Lizzy put a hand in the air and steamed. "I mean REALLY! We start at the hotel in THREE DAYS, do you really think—" The woman paused and quickly took a firm hold of her sister when she almost tripped on a curve and supported her sister's weight with her own.  
Narrowing her eyes, Lizzy quickly found a bus stop bench, and helped Faith walk over to it, and forced her to sit down.  
"Faith! Are you ok!"

"…ungh…" Faith groaned and put a hand to her head, holding her stomach with her other arm. The woman shivered in an attempt to keep herself warm. Having donated two units of blood, her own blood loss was taking a toll on itself. She was cold, tired, and she felt like she REALLY needed to throw up.  
"…I'm fine, Liz…I'm…fine."  
"You're FINE, my tail!" Lizzy growled, sitting next to her sister and keeping a hand on her shoulder. "You're pale and you're weak! I'm hesitant about getting you on a subway train."  
"…" Faith shivered once more and looked back towards her sister. "Well…the building is only –"  
"I am NOT about to make you walk the whole way!" Lizzy stood up and looked around, pursing her lips at the distance from themselves to the nearest 'F' subway station. The woman narrowed her eyes, before looking down towards her sister and putting a hand up towards the resting woman.  
"Stay here. I'm going to see how much farther to the nearest subway."

"…like I got a choice?" Faith mumbled, giving a pathetic smirk in her sister's direction, who frowned at her, and turned to quickly figure out how much farther they needed to go.  
Faith watched her sister take off, and then looked downwards towards the sidewalk, holding her stomach and trying to focus on a specific crack on the road to keep her head from spinning.

She had so many ways of how to convince her sister that she had done the right thing. There was a life in danger and she had to help! Faith couldn't have lived with herself if she had seen the guy and turned her back on him. That would have been like the story in the bible…where a traveler got mugged and left for dead, and two passerbys that were SUPPOSED to be good guys didn't lift a finger to help.  
Faith paused and groaned again as her stomach churned. Oh man…Oh man…oh please stop…I just need to rest…yes…

"Alright, no sudden moves, girly."

Faith paused…and quickly looked up when she saw a large shadow looming over her and gasped sharply upon seeing a VERY muscular man in front of her, one fist in another, and a smug smirk on his face. The man smirked at the sight of the weakened girl that seemed unable to do anything about his presence. "Just hand ovah yer goodies, and nobody gets hurt."

Faith felt her heart almost stop. SERIOUSLY? AGAIN? What was it with her and getting into trouble, and within TWO hours no less! Did she just have some sort of sign hovering over her head that read, 'I'm new to Manhatten; come and take advantage of me'?  
The woman shivered and slowly reached for her purse, shakily handing it towards the man in front of her. She didn't know what else to do- she couldn't scream OR defend herself in any way! What she NEEDED to do was get home and get some rest.  
It didn't appear that anyone was going to give her a break any time soon…

…WHACK!...  
"OW!" The man let off a yelp and quickly covered his head, before looking to the side, only to get PUNCHED across the jaw in reply.  
"STAY! *PUNCH* AWAY! *KICK* FROM *SLAM* MY SISTER!"  
The man in the spotlight put up his hands and tried to fight back; but Lizzy was too fast for him…AND too angry! She narrowed his eyes and elbowed him in the stomach; when he lowered his hands to his abdomen, she balled her fist and SLAMMED her fist to his nose. When he tried to cover his face, she reeled back and SLAMMED her foot in between his legs.  
Letting off a yelp of pain, the large man slid to the ground and let off a painful groan, holding himself in pain as Lizzy stood over him, eyes blazing like fire.

"Now you'll think TWICE before messing with an injured lady, WONT you, you COWARD!" She snarled, looming over him and balling her fists dangerously. "What kinda man ARE you? Oh wait, I'm sorry; you just LOST your manhood, didn't you?" She hissed with venom laced in her voice.

"unnnngggghhh…." The man tried to stand, only for Lizzy to SMACK him on the back of his head, causing him to get back on his knees.  
"OW! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! IM SORRY!"  
"Oh I'll MAKE you sorrier than that!" Lizzy growled, before SLAMMING her foot against his fingers that were on the ground and seething. "Don't you EVER mess with the sister of someone in the Army!" Lizzy felt like spitting on the guy, but quickly turned her attention back on Faith, who was shakily trying to get up.

"Nonono! Not so fast" Lizzy quickly ran to her sister and wrapped an arm around her, ushering her towards the turn of the curve that they needed to pass, their Subway station only a block away. "Let's get you home sis. I'm getting you some water and you're going STRAIGHT to my bed!"  
"…but your bed is the only one that came!" Faith protested weakly. "Where will you sleep?"  
"On the couch of course!"  
"…what about him?"  
"Oh ho, he's lucky I'm in a decent mood." Lizzy snarled, continuing to carefully usher her sister towards the subway station.

Behind the girls, the man groaned and tried to get up…only to be tangled up tightly by a torrent of webs. Gasping, the man looked up and growled. "Ah NO, not again!" he moaned, looking up and narrowing his eyes as SpiderMan landed in front of him and placed his hands on his waist.  
"Wow O'hirn…getting your butt handed to you by a girl…THAT'S gotta be embarrassing." Spiderman joked, firing another web at the thug, before looking behind him to make sure the girls that had left were still alright. Unaware of his arrival, they were descending into the subway station that was a block away.

SpiderMan let off a small 'huh' and rubbed his head lightly. "Man…I would not want to mess with THAT girl when she's ticked off." He muttered, turning and continuing to web O'hirn up until he was nice and snug against the bus stop, then put his hands on his hips and smirked.  
"Now O'hirn…have we FINALLY learned our lesson about picking on others?"  
"When I get my hands on YOU!"  
"Well I guess not…"

***MH***

Jackson Brice stepped out of the hospital, arm bandaged and with orders not to do any strenuous activities for at LEAST two weeks. Yeah, THAT would go over real well with the Big Man. The man narrowed his eyes and set his hat over his head as he noticed his two partners casually loafing around on the other side of the street. Making his way across the crosswalk, he greeted Daniel and Raymond with a slight nod of the head, before narrowing his eyes.

"Well? Was the message properly delivered, boys?" He asked, putting his good hand on his waist and looking towards his partners expectantly, as though even though he had been in the hospital all night, it wasn't going to stop him from keeping his responsibilities.

Daniel, otherwise known as Fancy Dan, nodded his head, crossing his arms and leaning against the corner of the building that they were beside. "The fool didn't have far ta run." The smooth talking thug replied, waving a hand casually in the air. "Ox and I put him out of 'is misery. He ain't gonna cause the Big Man any more trouble, Montana."  
"Good." Montana replied, glancing towards Ox and narrowing his eyes. "I assume y'all got rid'a the evidence?"  
"Uh-huh" Ox replied simply with a nod.

"Good job boys." Montana replied, absently rubbing his shoulder and narrowing his eyes at the dull sense of pain that he felt. "That should satisfy the Big Man."  
"Yeah? Well one thing I'm sure he wouldn't be satisfied with is who ya savior was." Fancy Dan replied, a small smirk coming to his face. "When we came back for ya, ya was already in an ambulance."  
"I've been rescued by cops before." Montana replied, brushing off his arm and frowning. "It's their JOB ta help 'innocent civilians'"  
"Naw, Montana. Ya wasn't saved by the police. You was saved by a chick."

Montana paused and looked up for a moment, a strange look on his face as he turned toward his ally…before he narrowed his eyes. "Don't even joke like that, Dan. It ain't funny."  
"Naw, I'm serious." Fancy Dan stood from his spot and walked over towards the team leader, before showing him a picture of a young lady with shoulder length black hair, soft hazel eyes and a sapphire heart necklace that really looked like a spin-off of the Titanic. Montana took Dan's phone from him and looked over the picture of the young lady, becoming somewhat taken aback…

…This girl…He had SEEN her before-…but when?

'Come on sir…stay with me!...Don't give up, help is on its way!...Sir?...Sir!'

Montana narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips lightly…before looking over towards Fancy Dan for an explanation. The man in question merely crossed his arms and gave off a slight smug smirk in the leader's direction. "Ya got saved by a chick, chief." The man said smugly, shaking his head lightly. "Yer losin' yer touch."  
Montana said nothing for a while, before he narrowed his eyes and pressed a button on Dan's phone, sending the picture of the young lady to his own phone, before tossing it back towards his ally.

"Let's report to tha Big Man. Chances are, with a rival outta the way, he'll want the enforcers strictly on their jobs." Montana made a motion for the nearest subway, and the three men headed off into the darkness of the night.

***DS***  
Ooooh…Montana Brice owes a girl a life debt! What's he gonna do about it?

I know my chapters have been shorter than normal, but that will change as the story progresses. STAY TUNED!


	3. A delicate Responsibility

Meep! Hello all! :3 I just want to give a shout out to my fav reviewees, My BIG SISTER Phantominthemists, and Vermy! (Yeah, sorry hon, I'm not gonna bother spelling it out because…I CANT! XD)

Just a heads up for those of you who have been asking me if this will tie into Bittersweet; YES, it will; but this is mostly centered around Faith, and of COURSE Shocker. If you see any differences between Turn Around and Bittersweet; it's most likely because we're going by Faith's point of view and not Sophia's.

Enjoy!

***LM***

"I commend you three for finding the rat in my company last week." L. Thompson Lincoln crooned from his desk, drumming his fingers against each other and looking over towards the three hired mercenaries that stood before him, focusing intently on every word that he had to say. "But getting rid of one pest doesn't cover everything. After all; the reports I have been getting from some of my people have been strange at best." The pale man narrowed his eyes dangerously and continued to drum his fingers together.  
"Keep alert, because you may be hearing from us soon once again."

"Some'a the boys have been slippin' up in their squabbles." Hammerhead growled, punching one fist to another. "Somethin' we've been needin' ta look inta."

"No Worries, Chief." Montana replied, nodding seriously and narrowing his eyes. "The enforcers are only'a call away."

"Good evening, Gentlemen." Lincoln replied, lightly waving a hand in the air in dismissal.

The three men nodded, before turning and heading out of the room. Montana lightly rubbed his still bandaged arm and tried to move it once more. Despite the strict orders from the hospital, he had been eager to get his full motion back from his arm, and he wasn't about to just let himself slip up just because of an injury. In all reality, he felt that he needed to get faster and tougher to AVOID such an injury again!  
The man scoffed at the dull pain he felt in his shoulder, and glanced back towards his partners, frowning. "Next time one'a Silvermane's lackeys walks inta the Big Man's turf, we don't go so easy on 'im."

"Uh-huh, I know that's right." Fancy Dan replied, crossing his arms and frowning. "He didn't get far though, so that's one less for tha old geezer, Silvermane."  
"Humph…" Ox frowned and looked down towards his allies, looking like he was pondering.

"Ox is right. We need ta keep toughening up." Montana looked back to the front and glanced down at his bandaged arm, narrowing his eyes. "I suggest we get back ta main base and keep training. Another slip-up like this may put us outta business."  
"Speaking of business." Fancy Dan looked over and frowned. "The Big Man's got a business meeting coming up next week, as well as a gala later on this fall." The man looked over towards the leader of the group and raised an eyebrow. "Remind me why the enforcers are gonna be there?"

"Only one actually GOIN' is me." Montana replied, looking back and frowning. "You two are patrolin' the area. Somethin' about Silvermane's daughter taking over his gig, since the creep is in prison."  
"Oh wonderful. So we're up against a chick huh? Should be easy pickings." Dan replied, waving a hand in the air.  
"Jackson Brice never fights with girls, 'less they fight first." Montana responded, frowning. "I ain't about ta get bested by a female; same time, I ain't about ta be any less of a man."  
"Chivalry huh?" Dan smirked. "Guess you should do the same for your new angel."

Montana narrowed his eyes and stopped walking, giving his partner a death glare. "Watch yer words, Dan. I owe a lady a life debt, yes." His eyes got even more dangerous. "But I ain't about ta let that get in tha way of my responsibilities."

Fancy Dan put his hands up, his smirk still on his face. "I know chief, I get it. I ain't about ta accuse ya of not livin' up ta ya responsibilities. Still, the chick was rather easy on the eyes, dig?"  
Montana frowned at the statement…and then made a motion with his hand. "Just get movin'." He responded, continuing to lead the two men out of the building.  
He pursed his lips slightly and frowned. This all being said, he did have a new responsibility. He owed said woman a life debt, and he wasn't about to go back on his word. He had always said his whole life, 'If a man's a man, he honors his responsibilities.'

Now this strange woman comes out of no-where and saves his life…  
…guess that added a new responsibility to him.  
No matter. Chances were she would do nothing to get in the way of him being an Enforcer for the Big Man.

***PV***

"The Peninsula has been very well known for offering stability and luxury to its guests. That coupled with efficiency and security, it makes the hotel more than just another pretty face!" The manager smiled as he showed Faith and Lizzy though the halls of the busy hotel. Both girls were looking around at their surroundings in awe.  
They had once taken a cruise with their friends Becky and Mary, AND had rode first class…but THIS was over-the-top luxury! Just seeing how immaculate and expensive everything was, made Faith afraid to even TOUCH anything!

Lizzy looked over the structure of the building and was impressed. Every single detail of the building was carefully planned, immaculately clean, and looked ready to cater to even a Prince! How they jumped this far from Tennessee to New York was beyond her, but being a part of the Army for five years would defiantly keep her ready for the trials that she may have to endure.  
Faith, on the other hand, was a different story. She had started off with small simple lodging places, and had NO idea that her bosses would be so impressed with her that they would recommend her to such high places.  
It was really…intimidating.

"Sir? If I may ask…What sort of clientele do we cater to here?" Faith asked meekly, slightly holding up her hand in question.

Before the manager could make an answer, a sharp scoff was heard to their left. "Pah. You're kiddin' right?"  
Both Faith and Lizzy looked to their side, seeing a sharply dressed young man standing to the side of the group, his arms crossed, and a haughty look on his face. The man was looking the newcomers over and he seemed rather unimpressed by their arrival.  
"How can you start work at the Peninsula and NOT know the kind of people that we serve?" He scoffed once more, waving a hand in the air and motioning towards the grand lobby of the hotel. "Just look down there. Important dignitaries, Over-seas representatives, Military generals." He made a second motion towards the lobby, motioning towards a particular figure that was sitting in a chair in a dignified manner. "EVEN L. Thompson Lincoln uses our facilities for important gatherings."

Faith and Lizzy both looked downwards, their mouths opening in shock at the sight of the VERY important New Yorker, who was patiently waiting, a man with a country hat standing above him with crossed arms and looking around the area. Well, if L. Thompson Lincoln himself was here…then that sure spoke the significance of the hotel that they were fixing to work for didn't it? Faith paused, trying to get a good look at Lincoln's body guard.  
…He looked…familiar…

"Well…we're certainly not in Tennessee anymore." Lizzy joked lightly, patting her sister on the shoulder and offering her a smile to try and ease the moment.  
The new man merely scoffed at the statement, and then looked towards the Manager. "Joe, I do NOT understand why you brought girls from Tennessee, when you could have EASILY gotten any New Yorker to take the management training jobs!"  
"Now, Tony. One of these girls will be working security while the other does Management training." The Manager smiled and loosely waved a hand in the air. "Besides; I find them charmingly rustic."

Tony rolled his eyes slightly and let off a small scoff, before making a motion with his hand. "Sir, Speaking of L. Thompson Lincoln, he and his bodyguard are ready to look over the preparations of the meeting being held this afternoon."  
"Ah yes of course!" Joe looked back towards the two women and smiled. "Miss Elizabeth, please head down to basement level and ask for a Marcus Stringer. He will direct you to your new role as Human Resource officer."  
"Yes Sir." Lizzy nodded professionally.  
"And miss Faith! Do join Tony and myself in welcoming Mr. Lincoln!" Joe smiled and placed his hands behind his back as he descended the stairs. "I'm sure he will be pleased to meet a friendly face!"  
"Pah. Friendly and uneducated." Tony muttered under his breath as he and Joe started down the stairs.

Lizzy watched as the manager left, and then looked back towards her younger sister with a slight concerned look when Faith put a hand to her forehead, as though she were slightly dizzy. "Sure you'll be ok?"  
"I'm fine Lizzy; It's not like I'm going to donate again for half a year." Faith replied slightly, waving a hand in the air.  
"Yeah, well…" Lizzy crossed her arms and frown down at the retreating men. "You know where to find me if you need me." The young woman looked over and patted her sister's shoulder in support, before turning and proceeding to head down one of the halls towards human resources and security.  
Faith smiled as her sister departed…then proceeded to let out a small sigh as she herself began to descend the stairs.

Lizzy was right…this WASN'T Tennessee anymore. No, this was an absolute NIGHTMARE for her! If anything, she would have LOVED to join her friend Becky in working for the cruise line; however, she had a minor difference with her friend. While Becky liked tropical sunsets and the smell of salt-air on a sandy shore; Faith preferred the smell of pine, and being around charming California mountains. It made NO sense, considering she had been cooped up in Tennessee for the past ten years.  
Faith pursed her lips and tucked her jet-black hair behind one of her ears, glancing once more towards Joe and Tony as she finally reached the bottom of the staircase. The men that they were talking to…one of them seemed extremely strange, while the other…looked familiar.

…Where had she SEEN him?

"As always, Mr. Lincoln, we are thrilled to have you with us today." Joe said welcomingly, offering his hand to the important dignitary, who smiled and graciously shook the hotel manager's hand. "The specific preparations are not quite finished yet, but I assure you, they will be ready for the big meeting you have planned."  
"Thank you Mr. Loach." Lincoln replied pleasantly, placing his hands behind his back and motioning towards the man beside him. "If I need anything, Mr. Brice here will see to it."

"And we're just as happy to have you as well, Mr. Brice" Joe said, offering his hand towards Montana, who merely tipped his hat in reply, a serious look on his face. The hotel manager retracted his hand and pursed his lips for a moment, before brightening up and making a motion with his hand, as he noticed Faith slowly approaching the small group.  
"Mr. Lincoln, allow me to introduce the Peninsula's newest member, Faith Harel"  
"Ms. Harel" Lincoln greeted, taking noticed of the nervous air that the young lady was giving off. Faith swallowed slightly, before offering a smile towards the important man, as well as offering her hand.  
"Mr. Lincoln. It's a privilege to meet you."  
"Likewise, my dear."

Joe smiled towards Faith, before looking back towards the important man and putting his hands together professionally. "Now then, Mr. Lincoln, shall we discuss the arrangements you would like for these dignitaries?"  
"Indeed. There are many little changes, that shouldn't be too difficult for your staff, Mr. Loach."

Faith tuned out the important men talking, finding herself staring at the rugged looking man in front of her. He looked…SO FAMILLAR, but where on Earth had she seen him before? The lady paused when her hazel eyes met his brown eyes and she quickly looked down to avoid staring…by the looks of it, he was studying her as well.  
The woman shifted slightly at the feeling of being watched. Maybe she should really get back towards the front desk and continue her trainin-…  
…wait…  
Faith paused, and then glanced up very slightly to look back at the man that stood before her. Those eyes…that rugged chin…that hat…  
Oh! It was the man who she had called an ambulance for two weeks ago!  
He looked…BETTER! Ok, he had a slight bandage on his wrist, but for someone who had been knocking on death's door, he had his color back and looked…strong. Faith had to look back down again and try not to stare. At least this man had a second chance at life…that was what mattered…

"…Faith! I'm speaking to you!"  
"Wha-" The woman jumped slightly and quickly looked towards Tony, who was looking rather irritated. She winced and put her hands together professionally. "I'm sorry- What did-?"

"Really! Is this how you're going to treat important dignitaries?" Tony scoffed, making a motion towards L. Thompson Lincoln and the Manager. "I said you need to show these fine gentlemen to the business area!"  
Faith paused and tensed up, looking taken aback by the order…before hesitantly making a motion with her hand. "B-…but sir; I don't know where—"  
"Oh that's right, your still the newbie." Tony growled, rolling his eyes and turning towards Lincoln and smiling more professionally. "My apologies, Mr. Lincoln. Unlike our young new addition, I would be more than happy to assist you." The man made a motion with his hand and started walking. "If you both would follow me, and please excuse her."  
"It is quite alright." Lincoln replied curtly, nodding in Faith's direction, before following Tony towards the stairs.

Joe frowned slightly…before looking towards Faith and patting her shoulder. "Don't mind him, dear. Let's get back to your training." Joe looked up and nodded towards Montana. "Good Day Mr. Brice."  
Montana stayed behind for a moment and nodded towards Joe slightly, before he glanced towards Faith, whose shoulders slumped slightly. The young lady pursed her lips slightly, before looking towards him for a moment…then nodding respectfully. "…Have a nice day, sir…" she said quietly, turning and following Joe for the front desk.

Montana watched her leave for a moment…before turning and following his boss as well as their guide, striding up the stairs and glancing back for a brief moment.  
"…ya know, it ain't real gentleman of ya ta bully a little lady like that." He mused, his eyes turning back to the front and placing his hands behind his back as he reached the top of the stairs. Tony paused and looked behind him, a slight laugh leaving him, to which Montana did not smile to.  
"Be assured sir; if that newbie is going to learn anything; she needs to learn it the tough way. Everyone learns the tough way here." Tony replied.  
"…wouldn't be surprised if she outranked'cha next time we do business here." Montana replied seriously.

Tony gave Montana an insulted look…before smiling. "Trust me sir…that's not going to happen." He replied, opening a door for both of the men and letting them inspect the business area.

***SW***

"Look! I'm tellin' ya the truth! I ain't trying to stiff the Big Man; but EVERY time we managed to even GET to a score; that SpiderMan is always sniffing us out!" A thug practically flailed his arms and made motions towards the windows.  
"He just started appearing out of no-where and now he's messin' up all of our gigs!"

"Pah! All of that sounds like a lot of dog-doo ta me!" Hammerhead growled, pacing threateningly around where the thug was seated, a glare of darkness in his eyes. "If ya ask me, the things yous been tellin' me don't sound…sincere."

"I'm not kidding! Believe me!"

"Ya send us anotha report like this, and yer gonna be in for'a world'a pain."  
"But—"  
"Now scram. And NO funny business!"

***AP***

Lizzy let off a content sigh as she walked out of the bathroom with a robe and a towel around her head. Though the apartment was still taking some getting used to; the amenities that they were enjoying were AMAZING! At least THIS apartment didn't run out of hot water so quickly that she and her sister had to wait an hour between showers!  
Rubbing her hands together, Lizzy made her way to the living room and smirked when she saw Faith still stuck in the kitchen doing the dishes.  
Most probably she enjoyed playing in the water. Quickly, Lizzy pranced over for the TV remote and snatched it up quickly, before powering on the TV and plopping herself on the long couch that their Grandfather had bought them.

MAN it was nice to have a Grandfather who spoiled them!

"Hey Faith! Cats 101 is on 52, and Bait Car is on 55; which one should we watch?"  
Lizzy waited for a moment…before blinking and glancing back behind her, wondering why her sister hadn't answered yet. By the sink, Faith held on to a dish and scrubbed it…and scrubbed it…and scrubbed it some more. It looked like she had been in that position for five minutes.  
"Faith?...Hey! Faith?...You ok, kid?"

Faith made no reply; if anything, her dazed look only got even more zoned out. The young woman merely stared at the dish she was scrubbing and pursed her lips. The past few weeks at the hotel had been…wonderful…and terrible at the SAME time! She had caught on to her duties, she knew proper concierge procedures, emergency procedures, many guests were happy with her…  
…but none of that really washed away how she felt about-…

"FAITH!"  
"Wha-" Faith jumped and gasped, quickly looking over towards her sister with a spooked look. "What?! What is it? What happened?"

Lizzy made a strange face at her sister, before standing and walking over towards the kitchen. The girl glanced in the half-empty sink, and then looked back towards her younger sister, putting her hands on her hips. "I've called you at LEAST five times in the past minute and a half." Lizzy reported, reaching over for the sink and shutting the water off. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine" Faith replied lightly, looking back towards the dish that she was scrubbing, despite the fact that the water had been turned off.  
"Uh-huh." Lizzy frowned and gave her sister a sarcastic look, before reaching over and firmly placing her hand over Faith's. "What's wrong?"

Faith let off a sigh and frowned towards her older sister, who looked rather firm…before setting the dish down and drying off her hands. "Listen, we've been at the hotel for almost a month; and it's been nice…Great clientele…wonderful atmosphere…amazing pay…"  
"…but?" Lizzy made a motion with her hand for her sister to continue.  
"…I can't ignore all the insults that Tony has been giving me!" Faith leaned against the wall and huffed, looking away. "Joe SAID he was going to talk to him, but it's only got worse…he's like a racist for STATES or something."

Lizzy frowned and crossed her arms sternly. "Faith, I told you; If you don't stand up to that jerk, I WILL."  
"No! I don't need him hounding on me even MORE than he already is!" Faith protested, a scowl on her face. "I worked hard to get here, and I haven't been bothering him." The girl huffed and shook her head slightly, her own arms crossing. "I can't understand why he doesn't like me just for coming from Tennessee."  
"Maybe he's had bad experiences." Lizzy suggested, her frown still on her face. "But that shouldn't give him any right to harass you."  
"Lizzy-"  
"Listen Faith" Lizzy frowned and put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "If you don't do something about this, I will…understand?"

Faith moved to protest…but sighed lightly and nodded slowly. "Fine."  
…RING!...  
Both girls paused and looked to the side as Faith's cell phone went off. Faith pursed her lips and went over, reaching out and activating the phone, putting it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Faith! I wanted to tell you that your sister left her tablet at the hotel! I know tomorrow and Thursday you're both going to be off, do you want me to ask Tony to hold it for her?"  
Faith paused and then grimaced lightly. "N-No, I'll be right over to pick it up; I shouldn't be fifteen minutes."  
"Ok then, I don't get off for another hour."  
"Thank you Mr. Loach."  
Faith lowered her cell and hung up, before looking towards her sister and smirking. "Guess who left her shiny new tablet at work?"

Lizzy paused…and then smacked her forehead. "I KNEW I was forgetting something! Ah man…let me get dressed and I'll-"  
"Oh please, you JUST got showered!" Faith chuckled and headed for the door, grabbing her purse. "I'll grab it and be back in a flash!"  
"Yeah, last time I heard that, you ended up donating two units of blood and slept ALL DAY the next day." Lizzy muttered, crossing her arms and giving her sister a sarcastic look.  
Faith flushed and frowned. "Hey! I saved a life! Besides, it's only TWO subway stops away! I think I'll be fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive!"

***MH***

"I'm Positive that it's gotta be some kinda new way ta try an' stiff the Big Man" Fancy Dan said, twirling his staff as the trio casually made their way through Central Park. The dark man made a few more moves with his weapon to try and loosen up. Montana had ordered that their training be intensified no thanks to the encounter that they had gone through almost a month ago.  
Meant less hours for everything else, but MAN was it worth it.

"Humph."  
"I agree with Ox." Montana replied, his thumbs in his pockets, and a stern look on his face as he continued to walk. The rugged man narrowed his eyes and glanced back towards his partners. " s'always best ta keep our eyes open; conciderin' the slip up we had last month."  
"I ain't disagreein'" Fancy Dan replied, twirling his staff, and then letting it rest against his back as he raised a hand up slightly. "But still…a supahero with spider powers? Seems a bit farfetched ta me."

"It is a bit…interestin'." Montana agreed, his attention turning back towards the path they were taking back towards the city and narrowing his eyes in focus. Many of the Big Man's thugs had been complaining about a vigilante clade in red and blue, who possessed powers like that of a spider. Apparently the bug had been a thorn in the Big Man's side for the past two months…at the same time, the Big Man couldn't credit the reports.  
He himself found it hard to believe. Maybe these thugs were trying to keep the take for themselves. No matter; once the Big Man found out just WHAT the problem was, the Enforcers would be there to…well…enforce the Big Man's law. That was the way things were; and those lower thugs would have to learn either the easy way or the hard way.

If they didn't, then that meant more business for the enforcers, which was PERFECTLY fine with him.

Montana paused and looked up as they approached the subways and noticed a young woman exiting the station, looking absorbed in her phone and clutching her purse as though she expected someone to bother her at this late hour.  
The enforcer's eyes narrowed as he studied her features…  
…yup. That was her.  
"Boys, you get to the port and make ready the supplies for more trainin'…I'll catch up." He said, glancing towards his two partners and frowning. "If Mr. H calls, lemme know. I'll be more than happy ta rough up some of them dishonest thugs."

"Sure thing, boss."  
"Uh-huh"

Montana watched his partners descend to the subway, before turning his head…and heading off in the direction he had seen the lady walk down.

Faith wasn't paying attention to anything behind her…or in front of her for that matter. Even though she had been in Manhattan for nearly a month, the twists and turns of the city were still overwhelming. Thankfully her phone had Google Maps, which was a MIRACLE worker according to her. Not only could it pin point where she needed to go, but it also let her know where she was so she could GET to where she needed to go.  
Still, it constantly repeated the directions, and if she tried to take a short cut, it would recalibrate at LEAST five times…  
Man. Technology was amazing AND stupid at the same time.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away…  
Into a land of enchantment…  
Come little children, the time's come to play…  
Here in my garden of shadows…"

The young woman let her thoughts drift off as she softly sang, and she found herself thinking about Tony…  
…What was his problem anyways? If he told her to do something, she did it…if he complained, she fixed it…if he wanted something…she'd get it…  
How could she show him that she was just there to do her job?!  
Faith let off a sigh and looked to the side for a moment. Just the other day, she had gotten the pleasure of running into one of the scientists that she had bumped into the first few days she had been here.  
…What was his name?...Ollie Octagon?...No no, Otto Octavius…yeah, that sounded better.

Apparently even HE got talked down to…and she had given him the SAME advice that her sister had given her. Wow…time to practice what she preached right? Faith put a hand to her head and sighed as she continued to walk. Why did people not care about each other anymore? It was obvious that Dr. Octavius was just trying to do his job…  
…likewise…she wanted to do hers.  
Man the world was SO unfai-

"URCK!"  
Faith let off a yelp as she felt someone GRAB the scruff of her shirt from behind and found herself forced to a halt. She almost screamed…only to see a bright red car ZOOM past her, right over the spot that she had almost been in. Faith's eyes widened and she panted a few times, feeling her entire body tense up at the sight…

"…Ya know, ya shouldn't lull even yerself into a restful sleep when wanderin' the streets'a the city."

Faith gasped lightly and quickly turned around, seeing L. Thompson Lincoln's bodyguard behind her. "Oh-! Oh Mr. Brice!" she quickly grimaced and put her hands together professionally. "Th-…Thank you sir-…I wasn't-"  
"Ya wasn't payin' any heed ta the traffic." Montana replied, leaning on his left leg and placing his hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow at the woman. "Not a smart idea iffin yer gonna walk Manhattan at night."  
Faith paused and grimaced at his accusation, before clearing her throat and offering him slight smile. "Well I suppose I'll have to keep myself alert from now on, Mr. Brice…thank you for your help."

"Mr. Brice was muh grandfather." Montana replied, tipping his hat slightly. "Name's Jackson."  
Faith paused at his statement…and smiled slightly more. "Well I'm very grateful that Mr. Lincoln has officers like you on his force. I'm…glad to see that you're doing much better."  
Montana glanced towards his shoulder for a minute, before gazing back at the young lady before him, who was nervously fiddling with the phone in her hands. Obviously she wasn't comfortable with the city at night. Rightfully so too; still, if she was going to live in the most dangerous city in America…  
"I suppose I got you ta thank, Little Lady. Took care'a me well." Montana replied, tipping his hat once more, and smirking at her. "Though I ain't impressed with how yer takin' care of yerself. Seems ta me ya need a few lessons from an expert"

Faith blinked at the man's statement…and let off a slight scoff, placing her hands on her hips. "Listen, sir. I know I'm new to Manhattan, but I'm still learning. Obviously I need to be more alert; but I saved your life, and in return you saved mine. You're very honest, sir; thank you. But now we're even, and I can continue to learn as I go."

Montana scoffed at Faith's response and he shook his head slightly. The way she looked at him sternly made him want to laugh. She obviously had potential in her to be a real fighter; though chances were her lack of experience was defiantly a hinder. "That ain't how it works, Little Lady." He replied, making a motion with his hand and raising his eye brows. "Helpin' ya cross the street doesn't hold a horse whip to what'cha have on me."

Making a face at the man's heavy southern accent, Faith frowned and crossed her arms, trying to look firm. "Well listen…I'm glad you're alive. Your life is valuable and I wouldn't have done anything differently." The woman paused and then continued, taking a step up. "But I'm fine! You don't have to do anything for me!"

Montana made a face at the young woman…and then let off a scoffing laugh. "Oh I think I do, little lady." He smirked at her and raised his hat slightly, motioning towards the street she had tried to cross. "I'm surprised a sweet little thing like you has even MADE it this far; though I reckon a lot of it is the credit of that tough sister'a yers." The man chuckled and shook his head. "Really, I reckon you wouldn't last three days on yer own."  
Faith paused at his statement…and flushed, uncrossing her arms and taking a few steps towards him, prodding her finger against his chest.  
"Oh and YOU'RE the expert after you got shot and had to be dragged to the hospital courtesy of me? You nearly DIED, and you're calling ME the amateur! THAT makes perfect sense!" She returned to crossing her arms and scowled.

Montana paused at her statement and looked down at the shorter woman before him in surprise. Her little outburst showed some promise…but he could SEE her body shaking from stress. No doubt she was thinking that she would have to run away from him soon. Montana chuckled lightly, reaching down and gently pressing his trigger finger against her nose, making her tense up. Smirking at her, the man leaned in slightly. "Actually It DOES make sense, iffin ya look at it the right way little lady."  
"My NAME is Faith."  
"Well then, Fay." Montana smirked…and gently flicked her nose. "Consider yerself muh personal responsibility."

Faith flushed darkly as the man smirked more, and proceeded to turn and walk off into the city night. The woman stayed perfectly still for the next few moments, watching the stranger coolly retreat, as though the conversation had not phased him one bit.  
The woman bit her lip slightly, and then let off a small moan.  
…oh…WHAT had she gotten herself into?

***DS***

Uh-oh! Looks like Faith has gotten herself into an unintentional pickle! :3 Anyone sense anything?

"Children of the Night" Copyright is not mine, and to be honest I have NO idea where it does!

Oh! The name for Otto Octavius curtesy of my dear friend Vermy XD


	4. The Offer

"Here are your passes, sir. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know."  
"Of course, thank you so much!"  
"My pleasure sir!"

Faith smiled as yet another satisfied guest made his way from the front desk into the grand entrance of the hotel, and looked back towards her computer, typing in some important information into the system. She let off a satisfied sigh as she worked. Working at a five star hotel was certainly an adventure, and she enjoyed seeing the satisfied faces of her guests. Well, it wasn't as daring as working on a cruise ship, like Becky was doing; but hey! This wasn't a small operation by any means!

"Very good Faith!"

The young woman paused and looked behind her with a smile, as the hotel manager strolled up towards her and nodded in approval. "I'm happy to see that the past month or so has been good to you! Hey, before you know it I know Mr. Truce will be giving you MY job!"  
Faith paused and blushed at the suggestion, tucking a strand of her raven hair behind her ear. "Oh I don't know about that."  
"Me neither."

Oh no, not him again.

Faith grimaced and looked towards her right, where Tony was making his way into the main area, letting off a slight scoff, and then 'dusting' off his jacket. "If Mr. Truce wants a REAL worker, he'd be better off with either me, or Scarlett."  
"Now, Tony." Joe waved a hand in the air towards Faith and frowned very slightly. "I do believe Ms. Harel has worked extremely hard in the past month that she has been here." The man looked back towards the young woman before him and smiled in approval. "I believe even she could teach you a thing or two about hospitality."

Faith blushed lightly and let a slight smile come to her face, before it disappeared as though it was never there. Looking back upwards, she put up a hand to interrupt. "Excuse me, sirs. But my shift is nearly over, and I promised Lizzy that I would help her look at something before we both took off for the day." She smiled and folded her hands professionally. "Something about seeing Central Park finally, since the past month has been a roller coaster ride."  
"I understand completely, my dear." Joe replied, smiling at the lady, and making a motion with his hand in dismissal. "I know the meetings that Mr. Lincoln has been putting have been a stress to your training; but you passed with flying colors!"  
"Yeah…because the guy was taking it easy on her." Tony muttered, crossing his arms and frowning towards Faith.

The young woman grimaced towards her co-worker, but then let out a slight sigh, before she offered a small smile and nodded at the two men in respect. "Well, I wish you both a good day." She replied, letting off a slight wave and punching a certain number in the time clock.  
The device pondered for a moment, before big white letters flashed upon the screen, signaling that the lady had clocked out for the day.

Joe smiled as the young lady left…before he frowned over in Tony's direction, a disapproving look on his face.  
"Butcher…am I going to be disappointed with you?"  
"What?! She's so inexperienced! It's amazing that you would consider HER and that other kid for ANY management position!" Tony made a wave with his hand and motioned towards himself. "I have been here for seven years, Joe. SEVEN! I think I should be considered over her!"

The manager narrowed his eyes at Tony and scowled. "Listen. If you continue thinking yourself above others and refuse to work as a team; then there's really no REASON to consider you." Joe pointed towards the system and frowned. "Now…get back to work."

***DS***

Faith made her way past the front desk and waited until she got to the back halls of the hotel…before she let out a heavy sigh and put a hand to her forehead. She enjoyed working here. She LOVED her boss; her co-workers were all AMAZING…  
…EXCEPT for Tony Butcher!  
What was his problem anyways? He acted as though the world would end if she had any part of it, which made no sense. In the hospitality industry, everyone was expected to work together as a TEAM. Or at least, that's what she learned in school, when she went to Arkansas Tech with her dear friends Mary and Becky.

What she had learned from college was that the only way to make any guest happy, was to work together as a team to make the experience for the guest flow smoothly. Pretty cut and dry right?  
Apparently not for Tony.  
Faith ran a hand through her hair and let off another sigh, but returned to being professional as she passed a few guests on her way down to the basement. Offering quick smiles, she proceeded to descend to the brightly lit rooms of the downstairs employee-only areas of the building. Flashing her security pass towards the guard, she gently opened the door and let herself into the busy hub-bub of the day. Today she had worked morning shift; which in all actuality, was how she liked it.  
Right when the day got the busiest, she'd get off. In her opinion, it was the perfect shift.

Unless, of course, they dealt with a complaint, but generally in a hotel such as this, that wasn't always a big issue.

Making her way towards human resources, Faith smiled upon seeing her older sister speaking with a police officer. The young woman paused…and then smiled brightly.  
"Justin?"  
The officer looked from Lizzy, over towards the new arrival…and then smiled welcomingly. "Well hey Faith! Long time no see!"  
Faith walked over and folded her hands lady-like and smiled towards the officer in front of her in welcome. "I know! It's been way too long! What are you doing here? I thought you and your brothers weren't due to come to New York until September?"  
"We aren't." Justin replied, making a motion towards Lizzy and smiling. "I was just explaining to your sister that Dennis and Mark are still at their stations with the Marines and Air Force. I on the other hand, am on a very TEMPORARY leave." The officer waved a hand in the air, a grin on his face. "Captain Stacey is considering letting my brothers apart of the NYPD while they are stationed in the states, like I am."

"Oh dear…Mark Ryder as a police officer." Lizzy muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "THAT is a scary thought."  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree." Faith replied, a shy smile coming to her face. The young lady rubbed her head slightly, and looked up towards the Police Officer in front of her. "I trust Mark with my life…but I…just CANT trust him with a Taser…"

The response made Justin throw back his head and let out a hearty laugh, reaching over and placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "You and me BOTH, Faith! You and me both!" He tried to compose himself and wiped his brow slightly. "Even Dennis is rather leery about it; but you know Dennis; he's ALWAYS serious."  
"This is a true thing." Lizzy replied, smirking. "But that's why he loves the idea of being a Policeman, I'll bet. So, how's Sophia? Last time we spoke, you said that she's coming to Manhattan."

"Yup" Justin placed his hands on his hips and smiled brightly. "Sophie's gotten to be pretty prominent at Allen Corp; Second in Command actually!" The officer puffed out his chest in brotherly pride. "The CEO, Ai Rosalynn…I have no idea what her last name is…Well, she's thinking about doing a partnership with OsCorp."  
"OsCorp?"  
"Seriously?" Both girls let their mouths hang open slightly, before they glanced to each other, and then looked back towards their friend, who nodded.  
"Yep; and since Sophie's her best representative, she's making a six month business trip down here to inspect and approve of the new project" The officer adjusted his hat and smiled broader. "My cousin, Simone, is coming along as well, to look at wedding dresses, and stuff, since she and Ray are getting married next spring."

"Really?!"  
"FINALY!" Lizzy made a loud CLAP with her hands and smirked widely. "I KNEW Ray had the hots for Simone! Took him long enough!"  
Justin laughed in reply, and crossed his arms. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if my sister starts looking for wedding dresses as well.  
"Really?" Faith looked intrigued, and leaned in closer. "When did SHE get a boyfriend?"  
"Well…technically she DOESN'T have a boyfriend." Justin looked over and smirked. "But while she's inspecting OsCorp, she'll be working alongside the main scientist, Otto Octavius." The officer put his hands on his hips and grinned. "My sister fell head over heels for the guy. And judging by the way he always stammered around her; he felt the same for her. Now that they're going to be working together once more; it's only a matter of time."

Faith paused at the name. Otto…Octavius? The man she met on the subway? The guy she ran into at the bistro the other day? THAT Otto Octavius? MAN! It WAS a small world! So- The Sophia that he had been talking to his other friend the other day WAS the Sophia Vincent she was acquainted with!  
"Well…I hate to sound rude, Justin but…why are YOU here?" Faith asked, making a motion towards he sister. "Did you finally realize that Lizzy is criminal material?"  
"Oh, SO funny!" Lizzy scoffed, crossing her arms.

Justin laughed once more, but motioned towards Lizzy. "Actually I'm here because your sister called me about a problem guest that appeared to be drunk." His look got serious for a moment, before his normal grin came back to his face. "Let's just say, he won't be bothering the Peninsula while on my watch."  
"Ah. For a moment there, I thought you were going to tell me that Lizzy was a convicted criminal."  
"Well that, we all already knew." Justin replied.

"HEY!"

***SW***

"Ya know what I think?" Montana said dryly, pacing around the chair before him and keeping his hands behind his back, scowling at the figure sitting in the chair. "I'm thinkin' yer tryin' ta stiff the Big Man."

"NO! I swear!" the young man in the hot seat started flailing his arms and looking panicked. "I HAD the score in my hands, I was on my way here to give the Big Man his cut, when out of NO WHERE, Spiderman just pounces on me and ties me up for the cops!" He made a motion for the door, looking spooked. "I MANAGED to get out of his webs, but the cops got there before I could secure the score—"  
The thug shut up when Montana stopped right in front of him, and gave him a glare as cold as ice.

"Ya know, I've been hearin' a buncha hooey on this so-called spider; and I have yet ta see the bug muhself." The dangerous man replied, slowly leaning into the thug's face and scowling darkly. "These dilly stories are gettin' on muh nerves…as I'm sure they're doin' the same fer the Big Man."

"I swear! I'm telling the truth!" The thug pleaded, shrinking back into the chair and placing his hands up in defense. "It's true! Honest!"

Montana's eyes darkened…and he took the thug from the scruff of his shirt and glared directly into the man's eyes. "Don't let it happen again." He growled lowly, before pointing towards the exit. "Now get outta muh sight."  
"Y-Yeah! S-s-sure boss!" The thug quickly scrambled out of the room and quickly made his exit up the stairs.  
Montana slowly made his way out of the interrogation room and back into the billiard room, giving a warning glance to anyone who was staring. After most people went back to their business, the man in the hat slowly sauntered his way over towards Blackie Gaxton and placed his thumbs in his pockets, glancing around for a moment, observing the area.

"Any news on that young flunky, who still owes us at LEAST 5K?" Montana asked, narrowing his eyes towards a sight of two men starting an argument on the other side of the billiard room. It wasn't intense, but chances were, men who had too much to drink would be in the middle of it soon.  
"I ain't heard from him in a while." Blackie replied, crossing his arms and looking up towards the boss with a hardened look. "But be assured, Montana; I'll have my boys keepin' an eye out for him."  
"Fine." Montana turned and headed for the bar, snapping his fingers once towards the bartender and waiting by the shelf as the young man made him his signature drink. The man took a sip of his drink and narrowed his eyes upon hearing the place get somewhat quieter for a moment, before looking behind him.  
Descending down the stairs and coolly walking in was Hammerhead, scanning the area until he spotted Montana, and made his way over.

"Mr. H."  
"Montana." Hammerhead greeted, walking up and frowning lightly.  
Montana turned to face the man fully, sipping his drink once more, and setting it down on the bar table. "Orders from tha' Big Man already?"  
"More lik'a word'a caution." Hammerhead replied, a serious look on his face. "Turns out, the rat for Silvermane was only one ant from the hill." The thug narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles slightly. "Come'ta find out, there's anotha one that seems to have access ta the Big Man's funds."  
"Oh?"  
"We ain't too sure'a how his payment info got into tha' hands of a Silvamane thug." Hammerhead narrowed his eyes and looked directly towards Montana, reaching into his pocket and handing the cowboy a thin piece of paper. "But the Big Man's willin' ta pay a handsome price for ya ta find this rat and eliminate it."

Montana took the slip from the buff thug and looked over the information on the slip. "Alrighty then…consider this apart'a muh responsibilities." Montana paused for a moment, before he looked towards Hammerhead with a frown on his face. "The only info ya have is 'Tech'?"  
"Whoeveh this rat is, he's got a way of coverin' up his tracks." Hammerhead narrowed his eyes. "Big Man figured Fancy Dan and yourself would have the right ways ta be able to pin point these tracks and end this"  
Montana nodded lightly, and then looked back down towards the information. "Fine then. But our main tech is back at base." He reached over and finished his drink, before turning and heading for the exit.  
"Tell the Big Man the Enforcers are on it."  
"He already knows."

***LM***

"So we've got about three more months before she actually arrives?"  
"Yeah, and then we can have some DECENT company for a while."  
"That would suggest that we have company to begin with at the apartment."

Faith and Lizzy walked down the busy streets of the city, the warmth of the afternoon sun shining down on them. The hustle and bustle of the city had become a normal routine, though Faith wished she could be hearing waves on the shore like Becky probably was at this moment. Or better yet! Birds singing in the mountains! Not all of this…big city…stuffy…gloomy…urck…  
Faith let out a slight sigh and looked towards the sigh as she saw yet another subway station go by…before she looked back towards Lizzy. "I'm curious, is there a reason we're not taking the train to the trade center as opposed to walking all the way there?"

"To see all the sights, of course!" Lizzy chirped, placing a finger in the air and grinning towards her sister as she continued to walk. "I mean we've past Kleinfeld. KLEINFELD! Oh I've ALWAYS wanted to go in there!"  
"Well it would probably help your situation if you were…oh I dunno…engaged?" Faith crossed her arms and smirked towards her sister, stopping for a crosswalk and shaking her head slightly. "It's not like you can go in there and get a wedding dress without an upcoming wedding."  
"Well I'm sure I could." Lizzy replied, looking thoughtful, before shrugging her shoulders. "But there wouldn't really be any point to it."

Faith let off a soft chuckle and then looked back in front of her, waiting for the crosswalk sign to turn green. One thing about the city was it was easy to do everything like everyone else, which made living in the big city just a little bit easier. The young woman stifled a yawn…before squinting her eyes at the sight of a man with a hat on the other side of the cross walk.  
…It CANT be!  
Faith grimaced sharply, and then quickly looked around, trying to find alternate ways to cross the street. However, before she could even suggest it, the cross walk shone, and Lizzy was already well on her way to the other side. Faith groaned and quickly ran after her sister, trying to hide among all the faces that she had to cross with.

Don't see me…Don't see me…PLEASE don't see me!

"Faith! Look out!"

BAM!  
Faith let out a yelp as she slammed into a light pole of all things and found herself fall to the ground on her toosh. Shaking her head a few times the young woman tried to get herself up…only to feel a pair of hands force her to her feet.  
"Faith! Are you alright! What on EARTH were you looking at! Here! Sit down!" Lizzy walked over towards a nearby bistro and sat Faith down in a chair, looking her sister over. "You know, you're getting into a whole lot of trouble; it's like it's staring you right in the face!"  
"Oh you have no idea." Faith muttered, rubbing her head.  
"Stay there, I'm going to get you some water." Lizzy patted her sister's shoulder, before heading into the bistro restaurant to fetch some drinks.

Faith let out a huff and lightly rubbed her head, pursing her lips and checking herself for any injuries. Man, if that wasn't the most graceful thing she had ever done in the past few days, she didn't know WHAT was!  
"Hey!"  
Oh great. Faith looked up as a cranky woman, with a large male friend marching over towards her, looking steamed. Wincing, the young girl stood and braced herself as the older woman snarled at her.  
"WATCH yourself, kid! Ya nearly took out the whole LOT of people!"  
"I'm-…I'm sorry ma'am; I just—"  
"It's people like YOU that make the city so unbearable! Not caring a THING for the other people trying to get around!" the man beside her huffed, gritting his teeth.  
"Sir- I didn't mean to—"  
"And LOOK at yourself! Are you uneducated?! Don't call me 'Sir'! Unlike you, I actually WORK for a living!"

Faith groaned lightly and put her hands up slightly. "Listen…I'm sorry, I'm-" the girl suddenly pause when she felt an arm slip around her waist and pull her closer…and nearly stopped breathing when she looked up…  
…and saw Jackson Brice by her side, looking over the two people confronting Faith.  
Faith's body stiffened up sharply. Oh NO! She thought she had dodged him! What was HE doing here?! What did he WANT?

"You fine folk have a problem here?" Montana asked, looking over the duo for a second, a slight smirk on his face.  
"Oh we have a problem alright! Your girlfriend here is making an absolute MESS of things!" the older woman huffed, pointing at Faith accusingly. Faith paused, and went scarlet, suddenly looking agitated. "I'm NOT his—"  
"Is that right, now?" Montana replied, raising an eyebrow. "And what exactly did she do?"  
"She's in the WAY" the man replied, waving a hand in the air in frustration. "She nearly caused a pileup of people-"  
"And quickly got outta the way." Montana interrupted, making a motion with his hand. "Now if I was you fine folk, I'd drop tha situation." He narrowed his eyes and his smile disappeared. "Before I MAKE it a real problem."

Both of the New Yorkers huffed, but at the force of the man, wisely ventured off for the rest of the city.  
Faith watched the duo leave, a shocked look in her eyes…before she went red upon realizing that she was still on the arm of this stranger known as Jackson, and quickly ducked away from him. She paused and fidgeted for a moment…before sighing and looking up towards him.  
"…um…Thank you, Jackson…"

Montana gently smirked in Faith's direction and tipped his hat in reply. "I reckon you'll be reconsiderin' my offer then, huh Fay?" he asked smoothly, turning to face the young woman. "Iffin ya ask me, ya really could use some toughening up."

Faith flushed at the man's statement and crossed her arms, letting off a light scowl. "With all due respect, Mr. Jackson, it is my duty to be hospitable to everyone that I meet." She frowned and looked away slightly. "Some people are just tougher to deal with than others…"  
The girl let off a sigh and tried to brush her bangs out of her eyes, and then looked back you towards the man in front of her. The knowing look on his face made her fidget.  
This guy was so…IRRITATING!

Montana shook his head slightly, putting his hands on his hips and leaning down slightly, a scoff escaping his lips. "Listen here, Fay. I told'ja a sweet kid like you just doesn't have what it takes ta survive New York life." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and made a motion with his hand. "Sure, ya get paid ta be nice'ta people. Well that's easy fer somebody like you." He smirked once again…before his face got serious, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "But what happens when ya find yerself in trouble? When there ain't anyone around ta protect ya?"

"For your information, I work at a hotel, where I am surrounded by security and other co-workers." Faith replied, keeping her arms crossed and frowning at the stranger before her.  
"Yeah…particularly co-workers that are surrounded by arrogance, like that Tony character'a yers." Montana muttered, raising an eye ridge.  
"…yeah no kidding" Faith muttered, looking away for a moment…before blinking, and then frowning back at Montana. "Besides…why are you interested? You don't even KNOW me; I could be a lot tougher than I let on to you!"

A deep chuckle from Montana's throat made Faith a little antsy, and the man leaned back, resting his back against a light pole and adjusting his hat slightly. "Actually, Yer right in so many ways, lil' lady"  
"FAITH!"  
"Right, Right, Fay, of course." Montana crossed his own arms and smirked once again. "Iffin ya knew exactly who ya was talkin' to, you'd be considered either tough, or just plain dumb."

Faith flushed…and marched up towards the man in front of her and pointed her finger at him accusingly. "Listen, hothead! I'm not a tough New Yorker, you're right! But I am FAR from being an idiot!" The girl gritted her teeth and continued. "But I am who I am, and I am fearfully and wonderfully made; and quite frankly, I DON'T want to be like any New Yorker I've met! Particularly YOU!"

Montana's smirk disappeared for a slight moment, taking in the young lady's words. 'Fearfully and wonderfully made'? That was something he didn't hear often. After a moment, he saw the expression on the woman's face melt from irritated to suddenly horrified from blowing up on a stranger. Montana's smirk returned and he reached over, taking Faith's chin in between his thumb and trigger finger and made her look at him.  
"I'll havfta admit, Fay. You ain't like any New Yorker I eveh met."  
"That's because I'm NOT a New Yorker." Faith replied, staying absolutely still.  
Letting off a chuckle, Montana shook his head. "Well then…perhaps that there's a good thing. Still, I know tha city far better than you…and I know ya need more skills."

He gently let her go and stood up from leaning, taking a small card from his jacket and placing it in her hand. Letting off another smirk, he tipped his hat. "You just lemme know when yer ready ta learn." That much said, the man turned and headed off, heading to the nearby subway station and coolly heading down the stairs.

Faith blinked and glanced at the card and a strange look made its way to her face. Big Sky billiard room…128 W 22nd st…212-555-6145.  
Wait a minute…wasn't that the place that he got SHOT?

"Faith? Are you alright?"  
"…huh?" Faith looked over, seeing her sister come out of the bistro with two foam cups, looking concerned.  
Lizzy looked from Faith, towards the departing Montana…and then back again, narrowing her eyes. "Faith? Was that man bothering you? 'Cause I can march up to him right now and give him a piece of my-"  
"No no-" Faith paused and took one of the cups from Lizzy's hands and taking a sip of the water that was inside, before looking down slightly. "Actually, if anything, you should thank him."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well…" Faith pursed her lips and looked up. "While you were gone he…defended me against some strange people."

Lizzy looked interested for a moment, before she smirked and motioned her sister to keep walking with her. "Well well, Faith. You getting boyfriends before me?"  
"WHAT!? NO! That guy is such a show off!" Faith looked away, flushing. "He's so arrogant and conceited and egotistical and-"  
"Sounds like you've met this guy before." Lizzy raised an eye ridge and glanced at her sister.  
"…Oh you have no idea…"

***LM***

Montana kept his thumbs in his pockets as he heard the train operator announce the next stop of the train over the PA system. Pursing his lips, he thought about the new orders that he had been given by Mr. H.

Someone was tapping into the Big Man's stash, and was using tech that was rather…sophisticated. All they had a lead on was that the system's name leeching was CALLED 'tech', which meant absolutely NOTHING to him. Montana narrowed his eyes slightly. Tracking a person with sophisticated technology wasn't really his thing; he was more of a 'take down the person you're paid to take down'. Still, he knew Fancy Dan was rather good with fancy technology, which made him a valuable asset to the Enforcers.

Montana glanced up as the train rolled to a stop and he proceeded to exit the vehicle and walk upwards towards the stairs, his mind wandering from his work…to the girl strictly known as 'Faith'.  
She was an interesting character, unlike any that he had met in years. Sure he had met some tough as nails gals back in Bozeman, and hey, even New York had some tough gals. This girl…this girl wasn't tough AT ALL. Ok sure, she stood her ground against him, but that was most probably because she wanted him to leave her alone. The man smirked lightly. If she could implement that same sternness on others, rather than just himself, then she would make one heck of a manager at her hotel.

Still, her sweet personality was…different, and he found that intriguing. It didn't help that the color of her eyes were alluring-  
Montana caught himself and made a face, before looking upwards and continuing down the street. Easy there cowboy. Ya hardly know the girl; besides, your responsibility to her is to toughen 'er up and protect her. After all, she didn't have to stop and help, but she did. She wasn't obligated to give him her own blood. Yet she did…she was…defiantly NOT a New Yorker…

"OOFF!"  
"OW!"

Montana narrowed his eyes and quickly grabbed the shoulders of the shorter man that had bumped into him and looked him over. A young teenager, looking to be in high school, stared up at him in shock. He was short, had short brunet hair, and looked like he had been in the middle of walking, and trying to put his shirt back on.  
The cowboy pursed his lips…and slowly let go of the young boy, dusting off his hands. "Best ya be watchin' were yer goin', son. This is a rough neighborhood."  
"Yeah, tell me about it." The young man replied, quickly straightening his shirt, looking like he was trying to keep something covered underneath. "Uh- sorry about that, sir."  
"Best be gettin' yerself home, kid." Montana replied, looking the boy over…before turning and walking off, eager to get himself back to base.

Peter watched the man leave…before sighing in relief, quickly taking off his web shooters and stuffing them back in his bag. He just HAD to run out of shooters in this type of neighborhood, didn't he? Well thankfully the Subway was just right over there.

…Only TWELVE stops to his own neighborhood…


	5. Offer taken

I'm very happy to know that at least two of my favorite readers continue to review my stories. I know I've got plenty of ideas for both of my upcoming stories, but keep in mind that this has to be finished before anything else.

***SW***

"I'm tellin' ya boss, tha stories that these mooks keep comin' up with just gets weirda and weirda." Hammerhead muttered, cracking his knuckles as he slowly made his way over towards the main desk of Tombstone and narrowed his eyes. Glancing out the main windows of the high rise office, he continued. "They's all sayin the same thing about this spida character; and I hate ta say it, but they's startin' ta sount…legit."

"I agree" Tombstone replied, folding his hands and resting his elbows on his desk, his eyes narrowing in concentration. For the past two months, the Spiderman stories were becoming more frequent and from many more of his personal thugs.  
Actually, MANY of his personal thugs had been put behind bars, and it was apparent that his numbers of foot soldiers were decreasing rapidly. It didn't help that those who DID escape this hero's grip all kept saying the same thing over and over. Tombstone narrowed his eyes and glanced back towards Hammerhead.

"This 'Spiderman' has become a serious problem." He crooned lowly, his eyes getting more dangerous with each passing second. "Hammerhead; set up personal surveillance of the next few targets that I plan to strike. If this 'Spiderman' is indeed a real threat; I prefer to see it with my own eyes."  
"Understood, boss." Hammerhead nodded, crossing his arms in reply. "I'll get 'cha best technicians on it immediately."

Tombstone nodded very slightly, giving Hammerhead his cue to exit the office and see to his order. The Big Man drummed his fingers lightly, before his eyes narrowed more, and he reached over towards his phone and pressed a single button.  
The line buzzed for a brief period of time, before the voice of Fancy Dan responded. "Enforcers."  
"…Where is Montana?"  
"Somethin' about a kid known as 'Mark Allen' owin' Monty 15k." Fancy Dan replied. "He ain't gettin' back till late."  
"Then pass the word to your leader that we have a new lead on the recent rat that has been discovered." Tombstone narrowed his eyes dangerously. "It seems to have originated from 5th street, which is the home of many of the fancy representations of the Lincoln industries."  
"Then that'll help in our trackin'." Fancy Dan replied seriously. "That narrows the possibilities down an' my tech can track the origin signal quicka."

"Tell Montana this rat is worth three times your normal pay." The Big Man looked towards the phone and scowled. "Find this rat…and trap it."  
"Boss, whoever that dog is, they will have tha Enforcers starin' down on 'im, watchin 'im take his last breath."

***AP***

Faith grinned as she typed into her brand new laptop that her Dad got her for a departure present. While Lizzy had chosen the tablet, Faith personally felt that a laptop was far more useful…that being said, in her sister's defense, the tablet's camera was far better than hers. Faith let her fingers glide across the keyboard as she wrote an e-mail to her Mother, telling about the past happenings that she had been dealing with.

'Dear Mom;  
Please tell Dad that I LOVE my new computer, and I'm very grateful that he got it for me I hope he liked the Father's day card that Lizzy and I picked out for him. Look at the bright side! He has bragging rights now! Things have been rather interesting over in New York. It's getting easier to navigate around the city, but at the same time, I wish I could have been a part of a more nature-friendly area. Sure I can visit historical sites like Ground Zero, and see the place where the Cactus plane successfully ditched in the Hudson. Lizzy is getting VERY prominent in the security area; she's as tough as nails, just like Grandpa! Actually…BOTH of our Grandfathers…

Working with Tony is still a struggle, but I thank you and all the church goers for your prayers! I have no idea how to be nice to him, but I will keep trying. Maybe I should really keep him in my own prayers…

I've met this…strange man since being here. I…sort of helped him in a way; and now he seems insistent about helping me to 'toughen up'. Ok, sure, I know that New York has more 'less friendly' people than most places. In fact, I think it's the same way in every city. After all, even Becky had trouble with that in Orlando. Still, he makes me feel…nervous. He's been very nice to me; ok, he's been really arrogant and I think he's a show off; but he's…I don't know how to describe him…'

RING!

Faith paused from her typing, and quickly looked down, seeing her phone light up, flashing the name 'Mary' on the screen. Letting a smile of welcome come to her face, the girl quickly finished up the e-mail and pressed 'send', before scooping up her cell into her hand and putting it to her ear. "Hey trouble! How are you doing?"  
"Trouble? Me? NEVER!"  
Faith smirked at the response and leaned back into her couch. "So tell me! What's it like being a security manager at your company? You keeping your co-workers in line and out of trouble?"  
"I try, but trouble always manages to find them." Mary responded with a playful sarcastic voice, before she chuckled and continued. "I haven't heard from you in a while! What's up? That weird guy still following you around?"

"To be honest, I don't think he's really following me around on purpose." Faith replied truthfully, glancing down towards her purse that had her keys, her mace…and the card that had been given to her by Jackson Brice. She had seen him at LEAST three times since the incident, but all three times, he had been hanging with two other men; and they all seemed to be discussing other things, giving her a chance to slip by, unnoticed.  
"Though…I would be lying if I said he hasn't been helpful during our so-called 'meetings'."

"Is he cute?"  
"Oh my word…he's got a rugged chin…and you should see how broad his shoulders are; This guy must lift weights or someth—." Faith paused and suddenly flushed, before quickly clearing her throat and narrowing her eyes slightly. "Uh…that is to say…he's decent looking."  
"Oh really?" Mary replied slyly, sounding as though she was ready to hear a juicy piece of gossip. "It sounded like he was MORE than just 'decent looking' for a moment there!"

Faith groaned and put a hand to her forehead, sliding her head down and clearing her throat. "Pah. I don't even know the guy, and quite frankly, that's how I plan to keep it."  
"Uh-huh. That's EXACTLY what Becky said about the handsome fella that Sophia introduced her to this summer!" Mary replied, sounding like she was beginning a playful taunt.  
Faith moaned and nearly kicked herself. Oh she HAD to get Mary started, didn't she? Mary was NEVER going to-  
"Wait…what?" Faith leaned upwards, looking interested for a moment. "What fella? When did you guys see Sophia? WHO did she introduce Becky to?"  
"Oh that's right! You haven't gotten a chance to talk to Becky since you moved there!" Mary perked up, her voice revealing the large grin that was most probably on her face. "WELL! You remember the accident that Sophia had at TriCorp those years ago?"  
"Yeah- she said something about the scientist that she had been working with mistakenly put a bat that didn't use echolocation into an echo-radiator." Faith looked confused for a moment, and then tilted her head. "What does that have to do with Becky meeting a guy?"

"Hold yer horses!" Mary replied, sounding like she had MUCH more to say. "Well do to the accident, Sophia got an opportunity to meet some important people. She's been communicating with these people for quite some time, and met a nice guy while she was there."  
Faith looked puzzled for a moment…and glanced to the side, looking suddenly concerned. "Wait…I thought she was in love with Otto Octavius?"  
"She IS! Oh BOY is she in love with that guy!" Mary responded. "But the guy she met, she immediately started respecting as soon as she MET him!"  
"…Seriously?" Faith looked surprised. "Sophia never trusts or respects people immediately! Ok, sure she's always polite…but-"  
"Oh trust me, this guy is DEFENATLY deserving of her respect" Mary responded, sounding like she had a grin from ear to ear on her face. "She's not interested in him herself, but she suggested him meeting Becky when she docked with the cruise line she's working with, and it LOOKS like they're hitting it off!"

Faith blinked…and blinked again…before shooting up from her seat and giving off a squeal. "WHAT?! SERIOUSLY? Are they seeing each other?"  
"Not Yet. But it looks promising!" Mary responded. "Steve seems like a really good guy; AND he's a Christian!"  
"Cool!" Faith placed a hand on her hip and grinned. "Well you tell Becky that I wish her all the best in this! Now the real question…have YOU found a guy?"  
"…Have YOU?"  
Faith scoffed, and grinned. "It certainly isn't this cowboy guy I'm telling you about."  
"You neeevvveeerr knnooooowww"  
"Oh please, Mary. If this guy turns out to be my special someone, I will personally pay for both you AND Becky to come over to Manhattan and get the best treatment for a week" Faith responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "That being said, I'll keep a lookout for you. There are plenty of Police officers here"  
"Do NOT even SUGGEST Sophia's brothers!"

Faith busted out laughing, and looked up as Lizzy walked in. Giving off a wave of welcome, Faith looked back down towards her computer, fiddling her fingers around the phone in her grip. "Listen, Lizzy's home. Let me tend to her and maybe I'll call before I go to bed."  
"Uh-huh. I've heard THAT one before…from BECKY no less!"  
"Oh cut me a break." Faith smiled. "Later Mary."  
"Later!"

The young woman smiled as she hung up the phone, and proceeded to stand and face her newly arrived sister. "Getting in a little late are we?" Faith asked, dusting off her hands slightly and smiling towards Lizzy, who was shaking out her umbrella from the rain outside. "Are we still on to try that sushi restaurant tonight?"  
"Actually, I'm not in the mood to go anymore." Lizzy replied, looking up apologetically, and putting a hand to her head. "I have had such a long day, I feel like going to bed NOW."  
"Now?" Faith looked shocked for a moment, glancing to the clock that read 6:27 pm, and then looking back towards her sister with a slightly disappointed look. "But, aren't you hungry? I thought you hadn't eaten since breakfast?"  
"Actually…" Lizzy looked up, her face reflecting apology and embarrassment. "Justin was kind enough to buy me some pasta from the bistro."  
"Oh…I see" Faith rubbed her head slightly, feeling her own stomach demand nutrition. Well this was a disappointment. Looking back up towards her older sister, she let a smile come to her face, and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry! I'll make something here for myself; you get yourself to bed! I'm sure dealing with the friendly one was exhausting."

"Oh you have NO idea." Lizzy muttered, rubbing her face, and then making a mock pouty-face towards her sister. "I sowwy…I PROMISE we'll go tomorrow after work, ok?"  
Faith smiled and nodded. "It's ok! I understand!" she responded, wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulders and hugging her.  
"…OH! I've got good news!" Lizzy said quickly, setting her bag down and turning to face her sister more fully.

"You saved hundreds by switching to Geico?"  
"Oh SO funny." Lizzy rolled her eyes, and grinned. "I think Joe's been noticing Tony's actions."  
"Oh?" Faith went from silly to serious in .2 seconds flat. This information was…surprising to say the least.  
"Turns out, you're not the only one that he's been picking on." Lizzy made a motion with her hand. "He's been doing that to EVERYONE who's been in the management training positions." She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked back up. "He's done that to at LEAST three others, who ultimately gave up management training and became regular concierge services. I'm thinking he was trying to do the same to you."

Faith blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "So…he HAS seen me as some sort of threat?"  
Lizzy pursed her lips and crossed her arms slightly. "It certainly looks that way." She looked up seriously and frowned. "But all of this is now under investigation…so DON'T let him push you around for the next few days, ok?"  
Faith paused and grimaced, looking to the side and rubbing her arm in embarrassment. "Well…you know I'm not exactly the best with words."  
"Faith…if you don't stand up to him, he'll just keep getting worse." Lizzy replied, frowning seriously and placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You need to show him that you're not going to take his nonsense."

The words that her sister spoke echoed in Faith's ears…and she could HEAR Jackson's voice saying the words instead. Pursing her lips, Faith looked to the side for a moment and pondered, her eyes glancing to the card resting on her bag…

 _You just lemme know when yer ready ta learn._

Faith stared at the card long and hard…before looking back towards her sister and nodding lightly. "…don't worry sis. I don't plan on letting him push me around."  
"Good." Lizzy's serious face was replaced with a tired smile. "Sorry that we couldn't go to the place you wanted to try, but we'll go tomorrow, I PROMISE!"  
"I'll hold you to it." Faith replied, grinning.  
"I believe that." Lizzy rolled her eyes, and proceeded to let off a large yawn, before rubbing her face and heading off to her room. "Man…I'm turning in. If you watch Most Shocking, TRY not to wake me up with all of your 'OOOHH'ing and 'AHHH'ing!"  
"Trust me, sis. You won't have to worry about that tonight." Faith replied, glancing ever so slightly towards the small business card on her purse that read 'Big Sky billiard room' on it.

*** BS***

"What do you think you're doin' here? This spot belongs ta Tombstone."  
"The area was Silvermane's first."  
"Yeah? Well tell 'im ta MOVE his large-"

PUNCH!

"Oh so THAT'S how it is!"

The billiard room went from having jazzy country music and the steady sound of billiard balls knocking against each other, to the sounds of country music and punches landing.

Blackie looked up from his bookkeeping and let off a frown at the sight of a Big Man thug vs. a Silvermane thug. The fight was heating up, and it looked like other thugs were getting into the brawl. Though the old geezer known as Silvio had been in jail for at LEAST a year, the loyalties were still greatly divided. It didn't help that the supposed Spiderman was foiling many a thugs plan for bank heists, car thefts, protecting lives, and many many more. Blackie really didn't have a problem with Spiderman helping others…getting in the way on the other hand, really didn't help business.  
The bookie groaned as the fight got bigger, and he motioned towards one of the larger thugs in the room. The thug nodded stiffly, before marching over towards the fight and growling as he tore the primary fighters away from each other…only to realize that nearly everyone else in the billiard room was now engaged in the brawl.

The room was now teaming with the entire room all shouting and hitting at each other; each arguing over who's turf was who's; which crime lord was the real crime king; and of all things, who's barstool was who's. The brawl went on for a good few minutes, each of the members of the fight getting louder, and more intense…

BANG!

Nearly everyone in the room froze up at the sound of a pistol going off again…and again…and again. Looking towards the east side of the room, the men noticed the head honcho of the bar, none other than Montana himself, twirling his pistol and straightening the hat on his head. A dark glare made its way into the dangerous man's eyes as he slowly sauntered his way over towards the group of the men. Montana's narrowed eyes looked over each of quiet men in the room and he let off a sneer of disapproval.  
"We havn' a problem 'ere, gents?" He growled lowly, his eyes flashing. "I reckon each'a ya should know tha rules by now." Montana made a motion with his pistol over towards the sign that was hanging by the main entry way.

It was a decent sized picture that bore the statement; "NO! Fighting, Spiting, Gambling, Cussing, Spitting." Though even the most loyal of bar-goers knew that most everyone was here to make a bet with Blackie. In fact, even MONTANA made bets with his own manager; results being 9 out of 10 times, the cowboy would win. One of the many reasons he was the man in charge.

After a moment of silence, one of the thugs growled, and stood up, taking a step closer towards Montana and making a motion towards another thug, a scowl on his face. "Then tell THESE mooks that this area belongs ta the Big Man instead'a that REJECT, Silva'mane!"  
"THIS WAS SILVERMANE'S TURF FIRST!"

It looked like the fight was fixing to resume, before another BANG came out of Montana's pistol, causing the room to become silent once again, the man in charge gritting his teeth in irritation.  
"Listen 'ere, ya varmits! I dun' care WHICH party 'ya happen ta be appart'a while yer here. But THIS here is MUH turf; and I won't stand fer any of this nonsense in muh place." He twirled his gun and set it at his waist, his eyes narrowing threateningly. "Any'a yew folk gotta problem with that?"  
"Oh YOU'RE one to talk, Big Man lap dog!" A thug growled, motioning towards Montana with a scowl on his face. The thug proceeded to stand up straight, taking a few steps towards Montana, a threatening scowl on his face. "We all know whose butt the Enforcers kis- URCK!"

Like lightning, the thug found himself trying to breathe, his hands groping at his throat, where Montana had quickly grabbed him and held on forcefully. The head Enforcer scowled darkly, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Montana's grip only tightened on the man as he scrambled his hands to the assassin's arm, trying to get him to free his throat. The man yelped in a strangled tone, the color in his face starting to darken from a lack of air.  
"Listen' 'ere, dirtbag. I ain't ANYBODY'S lap dog. You'd do well ta hold yer tounge, and keep yer own tail between yer legs while in MY turf!"  
That much said, Montana THREW the man to the ground and watched as he gasped for air, panting to get as much as he could.

Montana cracked his knuckles and looked back towards the group, his eyes darkened by the seriousness of the moment. "Listen up, ya varmits! At Big Sky there ain't NO allegiances! No Big Man, No Silvamane; just pool, drinks, an' a occasional bet 'er two!" The man gritted his teeth and his hand slowly patted the rifle resting at his waist to make his point. "Am I makin' muhself perfectly clear?"

The men in the room were silent, before they slowly went back to the activates that they had previously been engaged in. Montana narrowed his eyes and watched as the room slowly went back to normal, with obvious tension in the air…before he glared at the thug that he had put in his place, and slowly walked over towards Blackie, eyes narrowed.

"Yer management skills are gettin' a tad rusty, Gaxton." Montana muttered, walking past the man and taking a billiard stick from its holder on the wall. He examined it for a moment, before rubbing the tip and heading back for the pool table that he had been absorbed in before he was rudely interrupted.  
"Naw, Montana. These rust buckets are makin' themselves at home in your turf." Blackie motioned towards some of the Silvermane thugs and frowned. "Why both'a ta let them in?"  
"Buisness, Gaxton." Montana replied seriously, his eyes focused on the billiard balls before him. Taking aim, the man let off a shot towards the other balls on the table and watched them scatter across the flat surface, some of the balls finding pockets, while others merely repositioned themselves on the table. "You want a paycheck, don't'cha?"

"You make your point, Montana." Blackie made a motion with his hand. "Though with all tha rivals around; ya can't expect tha place ta be peaceful."  
Montana frowned at the point that his manager made, pulling up his stick and rubbing it once more. "Then double the guard shifts. I ain't gonna have my place burn to the ground."  
"Done."

Ring!...Ring!

Montana put down the billiard stick and took out his cell, looking over the screen with interest. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the name 'Daniel' on the screen, and proceeded to place his stick back on the pool table. "Keep an eye on them punks." He growled, walking towards his own personal room and shutting the door behind him, before activating the phone.  
"…What is it, Dan?"

"Boss, I think ah got a lead on whoever this new hacka is."  
"Do tell?"  
"The tech is sophisticated. Best ah seen in fact. I ain't got a pin point; but most of the signals keep comin' from 5th. Main points of that area are tha Piere, the Peninsula, Midtown, and the Philippine."

Montana looked intrigued for a moment. All of those businesses were places that L. Thompson Lincoln made regular contact with and used their facilities regularly. In all of those places, the Big Man's payment information was stored. This could only mean that whoever this hacker was had access to not only the Big Man's stash, but was well protected.  
"Good work, Fancy Dan." Montana replied, leaning against the wall and narrowing his eyes. "But we can't make a move until we gotta face. We start an assault and get the wrong guy, not only will the cops be in a fritz, but the creep stiffin' the Big Man will still be loose."  
"Got it. I'm still tryin' ta de-crypt…but this stuff is sophisticated. It's gonna take time, boss."  
"Then keep at it. Once we find out who this punk is…" Montana took a dart from his desk and threw it towards the wall, hitting the bull's eye dead-center. "…it's lights out fer 'em"

***LM***

Faith clutched her umbrella as she heard the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops falling on top of her. What surprised her was the lack of people on the roads during all of this happening. She didn't think a little rain would stop any New Yorker. Maybe it had to do with it was Friday night…well THAT made no sense! Since it was Friday, everyone should be scurrying around trying to get home.

Faith let out a huff. She may had been in New York for a while, but that really didn't make her an expert on city life; that was for sure. The woman looked around for a moment, trying to pin point the address on the card she was holding in her hand. She couldn't find this thing…How did she manage to stumble upon this place the first few days of being in this city, and now she didn't have a CLUE as to how to find it?  
Maybe it had to do with she had been more concerned about finding the main parts of the city. The hotel, the stores, the history sites, Ground Zero…

…Ground Zero! That's it! If she could find the subway train that she had accidently took…

Faith looked around at her surroundings. A subway….F subway…B! There!  
Making her way across the street, she started to run a little faster as she got closer to the staircase. She never really minded the rain, but rain in the city didn't really make her feel very…awake. Once she got to the bottom of the staircase, Faith let off a content sigh and retracted her umbrella, shaking some of the excess water off of the umbrella itself. Faith looked over herself to make sure she wasn't soaked herself, before she slowly made her way past the rollalong and waited for the train to arrive.

…Eastman and Lare…yeah, that was the stop she wanted.

Letting off a small sigh, the woman looked down towards her umbrella and pursed her lips…WHAT…was she doing? Was she really taking this guy up on his offer? She didn't even want anything to DO with him?  
Why was she here? What could he POSSIBLY do for her?  
What exactly did even she have in mind?

Looking up as she heard the grinding of rails, Faith let out a sigh and waited until the train came to a complete stop…and slowly headed inside, finding an empty seat and carefully sitting down, not bothering to see who she was sitting across from.

"Well then, it seems you and I are in the same boat…or train, so to speak."

Faith blinked at the statement, and then looked up in curiosity. Across from her was Adrian Toomes, arms and legs crossed from where he sat, his eyebrow raised at her expression. He looked just as distant as she did, as if he hadn't been too terribly happy himself.  
Faith blinked…before a warm smile came to her face and she raised her hand slightly in a wave.  
"Dr. Toomes, how are you? How is your foot?"

Adrian actually smirked at her question and waved a hand slightly in dismissal. "Well, the swelling helped my big shoes fit better." He chuckled, before re-crossing his arms. "You finally starting to get the hang of living in the city?"  
"It's still a struggle; it's not Tennessee" Faith replied, keeping her umbrella close to her so she wouldn't hit the older man with it. "Though it's gotten easier. No one else has had the privilege of me stepping on their foot though."  
Her remark earned a low chuckle from the older man.  
Faith smiled in reply and folded her hands on her lap. "I saw Dr. Octavius a few weeks ago, and we had a nice discussion about his work, and the woman he likes. How have you been?"

"Eh." Adrian's air changed immediately, and he looked away for a moment, once again waving a hand in dismissal. "Otto introduced my work to Norman Osborn two months ago, and I received a call from the arrogant man's scientists, saying that he rejected it."  
"Oh-…I'm-…I'm sorry… What was it?" Faith asked, tilting her head curiously.  
Adrian looked up, before taking a small data-pad from his jacket, and handing it towards the woman across from him. Faith gingerly took the pad and pressed the 'display' button on the screen. The pad immediately activated, showing her a picture of what looked like steel wings, aerodynamic plates, and even a special motor that allowed for hovering.

"YOU designed THIS?" Faith's mouth went wide, looking at all the details of the tech, before looking up towards Adrian in awe. "It's amazing! What does it do?"

"It's called 'Tech Flight'. A suit that can enable a human being to fly in the air." Adrian un-crossed his arms and made a motion with his arms. "When the suit is zipped onto the wearer, the user can glide in the air with the ease of a bird!"  
Faith had to keep herself from gawking at the man before her, looking back towards the gadget in her hands and looking at all the details of the tech before her. This…this was amazing! Flight was something that humans were ALWAYS after! In fact the closest SHE had ever gotten to flying herself was zip lining. This…THIS…  
"This is amazing!"

"Eh…Osborn didn't seem to think so."

Faith looked back up towards Adrian, looking confused. "But why? I know I myself can't handle all that science mumbo-jumbo…n-no offence."  
"Absolutely none taken." Adrian held out his hand, and Faith carefully put the device back in the owner's hand. "But…I guess I'm just too advanced in years for my ideas to be considered as 'amazing' to someone as stuck up as Osborn."

"…Sir? If I may?"

Adrian looked up towards the woman across from him, and nodded for her to continue.

Faith winced and then frowned, letting off a small breath. "…who cares what Osborn thinks? It doesn't matter what your age is…you can always be capable of great things. It's how you put that knowledge into play that matters."

The man was silent for a moment…before the slightest of smiles came to his face. "That's quite the little speech, missy."  
"Oh my word, no." Faith put a hand to her head and chuckled. "I HATED speech growing up. I'm just saying it how it is, sir."

"Eastman and Lare!"

Faith looked up quickly as her stop was called, before making sure her purse was snug around her shoulders and smiling down at the scientist before her, offering him her hand for a shake. "Keep pursuing it, Doctor. Show the world what you can do."

"I plan to." Adrian chuckled, taking the woman's hand and shaking it, before allowing her to exit the train.  
"Have a nice day Dr. Toomes!" Faith called while exiting.

This station wasn't nearly as clean as the last one she had been in, but that was Manhattan, she reasoned. Traveling up the steps and opening her umbrella, the young woman looked this way and that way, trying to pin point just HOW she had stumbled upon the other day. Pursing her lips, she headed to the left and huddled herself deeper into the umbrella. The rain had gotten harder, and she just KNEW that her new shoes were going to pay the consequences.  
Really, in all reality, she knew that SHE was going to pay the consequences! After all, she never told Lizzy 'oh by the way, I'm going to go out and meet the same guy that I can't STAND so he can teach me how to stand up to Tony and any other person I need to handle while taking in management training. If I don't come back, I've eloped with the man I can't STAND.'

Oh yeah. THAT would go over REAL well with her sister!

The faint sound of both jazz and country came to her ears. Looking upwards, Faith could see the slight glow of a light down a flight of stairs only a block away. She let off a breath and slowly made her way over towards the stairs, peeking downwards.  
…Yup…this was it…  
'Big Sky billiard room.'

She was here…why?

Taking in a breath, Faith slowly and shakily started walking down the stairs. Once she got to the door, she opened it only very slightly…and froze completely at what she saw. Men…Men absolutely everywhere. Men with drinks, men playing billiards, men staring each other down, men looking like they were ready to pass out drunk.  
Faith felt her entire body tense up at the sight. This was a rape wish! They were EVERYWHERE, and in NO way did they look friendly AT ALL!

Some movement on the right caught her eye…of course…there he was. Shooting pool and talking to some stiff at the back of the place, looking like they were talking about some sort of black business.

Ok, she was NOT going in there! She was going to turn around this second and head RIGHT back for-

"Well hey there toots. Yer lookin a bit lost, ain't'cha?"

Faith tensed up…and looked behind her, terror in her eyes…

"HEY FELLAS! Looks like we got ourselves a little spy!"

Montana frowned and rubbed his billiard stick, before setting it down on the table and slowly cracking his knuckles. "And who would that be, Mitch?" he growled irritably, ready to draw his pistol and show whatever rival or enemy they had found what-for.

"A cutie!"  
"HELLO there, princess!"  
"You're looking a little peaked!"  
"The rain bring ya in darlin'?"  
"Care for a little swing around?"  
"HAHAHA!"

Montana raised an eye ridge at the taunts and laughs coming from the men in the room, before turning to investigate…and looking shocked at the sight of his guards dragging in Faith of all people by her arms. The woman was shrinking and looking around her in horror, trying to wiggle out of the much stronger grip of the large thugs who had her secure.

"I DID need a little fun today!" A thug pranced from his seat and placed himself right in front of Faith, making her shrink even more and look up towards him in terror. The man grinned and reached out for her. "Ever heard of mindin' your own business, girlie—ACK!"  
The thug lurched and yelped as the hand that had been reaching for the terrified girl was caught in a bigger grip, and then twisted behind him, making him cry out in pain.

"Ever heard of mindin' yer OWN?" Montana seethed, glaring at the man in question, then throwing him down a few feet back, looming over the figure threateningly.  
"Whoa! Chill there, Montana! I just wanted a little fun with her is all!"  
"Ain't happenin' under muh watch." Montana growled, making a firm motion back towards the bar. "Get yer jack back where it needs'ta be!"  
"Man, Montana; you getting soft or something?"

Montana's eyes flashed…and he quickly grabbed the man by the scruff of the shirt, bringing him dangerously close to his face. "Ya got somethin' ya wanna say ta me, punk?"

"…no…not really…"  
"Then GET yer arse back in line!"

Montana let the thug go and glowered at him as he put up his hands and slowly made his way back towards the bar. A few men still kept their eyes on the scene, but a quick glare from the assassin made them quickly get back to their own drinks and entertainment.  
The man straightened his hat and huffed lightly…before turning towards his guards and making a motion with his hands.  
"Mitch. Pete. That ain't any way ta treat our guest." He crooned, walking over towards the guards.

The men obliged and let Faith's arms go loose, which she promptly tucked in and took a few steps back, panting in panic and tensing up as Montana stood in front of her.  
"Sorry about the 'scare 'Fay." Montana said warmly, a smirk on his face. "I do believe they forgot I invited ya."  
"…Invited me, my tail." Faith replied, looking around and taking a few more steps back, looking behind her towards the door. "…So…'Montana' is it?...I-…I really should g-."

"Takin' me up on muh offer, huh? I must truthfully admit, I'm a little surprised." Montana continued, placing his hand on her shoulder and leading her towards the door, keeping an eye on the other men in the room, just in case they wanted to try something funny. "Past few times I've seen ya around the city, you didn't seem too interested."  
"…You SAW me? But-…But you were occupied all the times I saw you!" Faith protested, waving a hand in the air. "How could y—"  
"Muh profession requires meh to be aware'a muh surroundin's lil' lady." Montana replied, putting a hand against his waist and smirking once more. "Trust me. I knew you was tryin' ta avoid meh."

Faith flushed in irritancy, and crossed her arms, frowning at the man in front of her. "Yeah, well don't think that's going to change."  
"It just did." Montana replied, chuckling. "Ah sure didn't _force_ ya ta come 'ere tonight."

Faith flushed even more…and scoffed, looking away. "I got lost, ok?"  
"Uh-huh, sure." Montana smirked…and then blinked as a low rumbling noise was heard. He made a face towards the woman…and then smirked. "Lemme guess…ya haven't had dinner."  
"I'm NOT hungry."

….ggggRRRRRrrrrrrgggghhh…

Montana smirked…and placed his hand on Faith's shoulder gently, motioning her towards the door. "'Ere…lemme get'cha somthin' ta eat. Yer stomach's disagreein' with ya."  
Faith glared at the man in front of her…and huffed. "…fine…"

***CT***

Faith's eyes widened at the …air of the place that 'Montana' had brought her to. This defiantly screamed 'country boy' all around it. Rustic wood decor everywhere, peanut shells ALL over the floor, country décor everywhere, and to top it all off, even a large wooden dance floor. The waiters and waitresses all had outfits that SCREAMED 'country' and 'western' all over them. According to Faith, it was a shock to see such a place in Manhattan of all places.

That being said, there were a MILLION different things that were in the big apple that she had never known had been there until she had gotten the 'pleasure' of living there herself.

"Hey there, Montana! Finally got yourself a fine lookin'?" The host greeted, looking towards the newcomers, particularly the man with the hat.  
Montana frowned and made a motion with his hand. "Table fer two. Make it the best seats."  
"Comin' right up, Monty." The man replied, taking two menus and motioning the couple to follow.

Faith slowly did so, glancing back towards her 'escort' and making a face. "…'Montana'? I thought you told me your name was 'Jackson'?"

Montana let off a slight chuckle and tipped his hat slightly. "'s what muh friends and best clients call meh. Used ta work hard ranchin' up in tha state of Montana. Ever heard'a Bozeman?"  
"Not really. I never was a social studies lover growing up." Faith replied truthfully, pausing when Montana stepped in front of her…only to pull her seat out for her. Faith blinked…and frowned…before sitting in the seat and placing her hands on her lap. "…thank you."

The man chuckled at her attitude, before he himself taking a seat across from her and glancing towards the host. "Tell Jeff I'll have muh usual drink."  
"Certainly…and for you missy?"  
"…water's fine"

Faith watched the host leave, and crossed her arms loosely, glancing behind her. The exit was just a few steps away, though judging from the speed and strength that this guy had, he could easily prevent her from escaping.  
That being said, he HAD defended her against those men…  
That ALSO being said, he had BEEN with said men…  
…that being said, it was…awfully gentleman of him to stand up for her…and protect her…and take her to dinner…

"Why are you doing all of this?" Faith asked, looking back over towards Montana and looking confused in an irritated way. "Who said I needed your help with my transition from being a small city girl into a big city girl?"  
"Well Yer the one who came." Montana pointed out, leaning back in his chair and draping an arm around the back of it. "Like I said…Ah sure didn't force you ta come. But somethin' tells meh that'cher needin' a few pointers with handlin' that stuck up Tony-character."

"Oh you have NO idea." Faith sighed and put two fingers to her temples. "I don't think it really matters WHAT I do, the guy is just never happy." The woman pursed her lips and looked away. "It's like as soon as he found out I was there to train to be a manager, he's viewed me as some sort of threat."  
"That's New York, fer ya Fay." Montana replied. "Heck, it's the whole world. What'cha gotta learn ta do is take tha bull by tha horns."  
"Oh that's easy for a cowboy to say." Faith looked back towards Montana and rested her hands on the table, making a face towards him. "You've probably been the alpha male since you could walk!"

"That's one way'a lookin' at it." Montana replied, taking a sip of his drink as it got served to the table. The man looked up towards the waiter and smirked. "Gimmie tha steak, med-rare, and flame."  
"Gotcha Monty. And for you lil-"  
"If you call me 'lil Lady', I will personally make sure you get no tip at all." Faith muttered irritably, to which the waiter blinked and grimaced lightly. Faith paused and grimaced herself, looking away and flushing in embarrassment. Oh great! Just being AROUND this guy made her snappy! Now she was taking it out on complete STRANGERS!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep chuckle from Montana…which echoed from the waiter.  
"Looks like you got yourself a little spit-fire, Monty. She's perfect for ya"  
"Nah. She ain't nothin' like me, trust me." Montana replied, grinning in approval.

Faith frowned and glared at Montana. "Listen. Just because I need to toughen up, doesn't mean I want to change." Frowning, Faith, slowly handed the waiter the menu, refusing to look up. "…I'll have the steak and shrimp. Medium-well, veggies and a salad on the side."  
"Right away…lil lady"  
"oh come on…" Faith let off a sigh and continued to look away, a frown on her face.

"heh heh. Anyone tell ya how cute ya look when miffed?" Montana asked, his normal smirk on his face.  
"Oh gee, thanks." Faith muttered…

***LM***

"So…how exactly did you find yourself in New York? You don't exactly strike me as a city boy."  
"That's 'cause I ain't. Been workin' the ranch since I was a runt."  
"…YOU?...A runt?...yeah right."  
"Hard work, good diet…does wonders ta beef someone up, Fay."  
"You know, if you're gonna keep calling me that, then I'm going to start calling you 'Jack'"  
"…Well that there's a name I haven't been called since I was just learnin' how ta ride muh first stallion."

Faith raised her eyebrow towards Montana, and rolled her eyes, looking away from the show off beside her. Dinner had been…excellent. Though she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of letting him know that. Particularly when everyone she MET while around this guy seemed to have the same personality as him. Good night, if everyone was like this guy, Manhattan's IQ must be LOW!

"So We've chewed about muh backgrounds, how'ta properly handle yer problem at yer work, and the weather since dinner and since leavin'…" Montana glanced over towards the woman walking beside him as they entered Central park to take a 'shortcut' of sorts. "Ain't heard'a peep about just where ya plan ta go with yer line of work."  
"…to be honest, I wanted to be in California…working a resort up in the mountains." Faith replied, looking away slightly. "…I hate the city." The woman paused and glanced towards the man beside her and frowned, looking back down. "But the owner of the Peninsula found out how successful both my sister and I were at our jobs. Lizzy was in the Army for a few years, and she knows how to be tough with difficult people. I on the other had just…enjoy being nice to people and seeing the satisfaction on their faces when I can do something for them."

"…you sure ain't no New Yorker."

Faith frowned and stopped walking, looking at Montana with a disapproving look. "Listen; money isn't everything. Ok sure, it helps me and my sister do things we've always dreamed of doing; but I prefer to see others happy." She paused and then continued. "My happiness means something to me, yes…but if I can spread that to someone else at the cost of my own happiness…then it's worth it." Faith crossed her arms and frowned. "I don't plan on changing my point of view."

Montana stopped walking as well and turned to face the woman he was accompanying and smiled at her. "…Quite frankly, I dun' think that's a bad thing."  
"…You don't?"  
"Naw…but iffin ya let others walk all over ya; you ain't gonna get very far with them words." Montana motioned his hand upwards towards the buildings around them. "Look around, Fay. Yer livin' in a city where money is everything. Sentiment ain't very valuable ta others."  
"Well it is to me." Faith replied, crossing her arms. "And I don't plan to let anyone change that."

There was a good amount of silence from Montana…before his normal smirk was replaced by a look of approval. Oh yeah…there was a tough girl in her…now the challenge was to bring it out of her.  
Montana paused for a moment, and looked past Faith, noticing movement behind her. Narrowing his eyes, he moved closer to the woman and firmly put his hand on her shoulder. "Fay, don't move."  
"What's-"  
"Dun…move…"

Faith tensed up, but did as told, slowly glancing behind her…

There was movement on the other side of the bushes…whatever it was, it was tall…bulky…and it looked…sort of like another man getting closer. It was hard to tell with the sunset light blinding her eyes…  
Faith swallowed lightly, and slowly scooted behind Montana, allowing him to take point…

After a moment, two figures came from the path behind the bushes…they looked like thugs to be honest. Both of them were tough looking and had a weapon at their side. Faith actually tensed up further; however, Montana seemed to…relax a bit.  
"Jack…do you know these guys?"  
"…You could say that…" Montana replied, motioning over as L. Thompson Lincoln stepped out from the path as well, hands behind his back, and looking over the duo in front of him.  
Faith paused and let out a breath, looking upwards at the prominent man, and allowing herself to relax.

Seeing someone as important as this dignitary surely meant that there was merely some sort of important gala going on in the park, right?  
"Mr. Lincoln, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, my dear." Lincoln said pleasantly, looking from Montana, towards Faith. "I take it Jackson has been discussing the upcoming gala in Midtown this coming September?"  
"Oh-…actually no; we were…" Faith paused and cleared her throat, slowly moving away from Montana. "Just discussing things in general."

"I see." Lincoln looked towards Montana and made a slight motion. "Now I understand why Raymond has been unsuccessful trying to get ahold of you for the past hour."  
"My Pardons, chief." Montana replied seriously. "Ms. Fay needed a few pointers." The man looked down towards the woman beside him and smirked. "Duty calls, Fay. Reckon I'll be seein' ya back at 'chur workplace for next week's meetin'."  
"Lucky me." Faith muttered lightly.  
Montana smirked…before taking her hand and gently pressing his lips against the back of it, making the woman flush intensely.

For a moment, Faith was flabbergasted, before yanking her hand away, red as a beat. "What was THAT?"  
"That, lil' lady, is how any true Montana man treats a lady. Expect it from now on." He replied, smirking and straightening his hat. "Best 'ya get a move on."

Faith blushed…and scoffed lightly, tucking in her purse and heading off, trying to find the nearest subway entrance. Turning the corner she flushed…and glanced behind her…then quickly looked away and let off a 'humph' when discovering he was still watching her.

Montana smirked as the woman disappeared behind the block…before looking back towards Tombston and his thugs, a serious and dangerous look on his face. "Well chief, it ain't like you ta seek me out personally."  
"That's because Hammerhead has made a discovery that may narrow your search dramatically." Tombstone replied seriously, handing Montana a folder. Montana narrowed his eyes and opened the folder, seeing pictures of five different men, three of which he had seen.

"These men have all been seen conversing with thugs that have loyalties to Silvermane." Tombstone said dangerously, placing his hands behind his back. "All of them are known to use sophisticated tech, and all are known to converse in the area that have been tapping into my stash." The man narrowed his eyes and frowned. "You are to pay very special attention while you accompany me on these meetings…find the rat…and eliminate it."  
"Got it chief."

Tombstone nodded…before glancing back to the side and raising an eye ridge. "So…what's all this then?"  
Montana paused and glanced towards the area that Faith had retreated…before looking back towards his boss and frowning. "Just a casual meetin' chief…lil lady needs some city pointers."  
"mmm…" Tombstone frowned…before seeming to let it go, and looking back towards his top assassin. "…keep Hammerhead updated…and stay focused, Montana."  
"Understood, chief."


	6. Sparks

Ok, forgive my silence, the past few weeks over here have been really numbing. So much has been happening and I've needed time alone. I want to thank those of you who are reading, and I do hope that some of you will start reviewing, because it gets discouraging that I KNOW a lot of people are reading this plus BTL, and yet the only one reviewing is my sister and close friend..

Anyways, please enjoy.

***PH***

"Five reports of unauthorized transfers; two missin' assets; not to mention the surprise of last weeks sudden 'charity' announcement."  
Montana crossed his arms and frowned, looking towards the hotel manager before him. "Now, one slip up last year was overlookable…but the recent activity that's been goin' around the past two months doesn't look too good, does it?"

"No sir, it does not." Joe looked over the reports seriously and narrowed his eyes at the details and numbers that he was seeing. For a while, he was completely silent, trying to make sense of just HOW this could come up. The only ones with access to this kind of information were management staff.  
"…Be Assured, Montana, I'll get to the bottom of this." The hotel manager stood and frowned. "The last thing I want is to tick him off."  
"Oh he's already ticked." Montana replied, frowning deeper. "It's findin' out WHO his anger is about to be aimed at is the problem."

"Give me some time, and I'll dig out whatever rat crawled into the system." Joe put up a hand and winced lightly. "Just, try not to make the biggest scene…The last thing I need is bad publicity for the hotel."  
"Keep in mind, 'Loach; You're the one prioritizin' the Big Man's money." Montana leaned in closer and narrowed his eyes. "I strongly suggest you make this problem disappear as quickly as possible."  
"I understand, Montana…Believe me…I understand."

***MC***

"Sweet Holy Spirit, sweet Heavenly Dove;  
Stay right here with us, filling us with Your love…"

Being at church was certainly one way to get a breath of fresh air around here. Things were flipping around in her life enough, Faith just needed SOME sort of way to relax. Her manager, Joe, had seen some sort of potential in her and recommended her to go to not only the business meetings, but to be a part of the private meeting held by L. Thompson Lincoln over in Cold Spring in a week! While she didn't mind helping out an important dignitary; which in all reality was considered an honor in her opinion; it wasn't Lincoln she was concerned about…  
…It was his bodyguard.

In the past few weeks, Faith had reluctantly taken Jackson, or as she was now calling him 'Jack' up on his offer of teaching her the basis of city life.  
She was both impressed and unimpressed at the same time.

'Naw, don't look down, Fay; it'll give him an invitation to walk on ya! That's a sign of submission'  
'Keep yer voice firm, both feet on the ground, and yer back straight up. That'll show him ya mean business.'

Jackson had gone a step further and had begun teaching her self-defense moves. He had shown her the weak spots of an opponent, how to punch with the speed of a cat, and how to block an oncoming attack from both front and behind.  
Tomorrow they'd be working on the side, again. She hadn't been able to get that down quite yet. It didn't help that every time that he began that attack, he placed his hands slowly on her waist and got dangerously close to her.

Faith felt somewhat flustered. Not long ago she had convinced herself that this man was trouble and that she wanted nothing to do with him. Sure she had saved his life; and she would do it all over again if she had to! But…But there was SOMETHING about him that was starting to make her knees go weak! Maybe it was his tendency to treat her like a lady…or the fact that whenever she was in trouble, he seemed to magically appear…or that EVERY TIME they met, or departed, he'd place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand…  
…It didn't help that he had begun to start walking her home from work…  
And the side-attack training wasn't helping either! When he got that close to her, his smirk would disappear into a smile…an ACTUAL smile…one that made her freeze…  
…and then completely make her lose her guard, giving him the advantage to sweep her feet out from under her and make her land on the ground.

Faith paused when she realized that the singing in the church had stopped and the pastor was beginning the closing words of the service, and was fixing to dismiss the congregation. Closing her hymnal book, she placed it back into the pew and let off a slow sigh, pursing her lips as her mind drifted off again.  
Work was getting frustrating, City life was still nauseating…and Jack was…flustering.

Why was all of this happening? Was this some sort of test or something? And if it was, was she failing miserably?

"Hey, you ok?"  
"…Huh?"

Faith suddenly blinked and looked over towards Lizzy and winced at the look of not only concern, but firmness coming from her older sister. Faith attempted a small smile and nodded slowly. "Yeah, of course. I'm fine."  
Lizzy's eyes narrowed into a sarcastic stare. "Faith. We're in church. Don't bother lying to me."  
Faith winced lightly…and then rolled her eyes, letting off a small sigh.

"Ok, fine. I'm thinking about Jackson, are you happy?"

"You know, I'm really starting to think that you really do like him." Lizzy replied, a smirk coming to her face, leaning down and gathering her purse, her Bible and her notepad as the congregation got dismissed. "You get flustered around him, whenever he comes to the hotel, you're looking out for him; you know he IS a bit of a looker."  
"Stop it; you're not helping." Faith muttered, flinging her own purse around her shoulders and blushing lightly. "I didn't mean for all of this to happen; and to be honest, sometimes I don't WANT him around because he makes me feel so…so…"

"Nervous?"  
"Yes…huh?" Faith paused when she realized the question had not come from her sister, but rather from someone behind them. Turning around, she noticed a shorter, plumper figure before her…and let off a squeal of delight.  
"BECKY!"  
Without really thinking, Faith practically tackled the new woman who had come to greet Lizzy and herself. After a long squeeze, Faith broke away and gave the woman a bizarre look.  
"WHAT are you doing in Manhattan!? I thought you finally got a job with the cruise line you've been wanting."  
"I did!" Becky grinned, placing her hands on her hips and grinning. "I've been working with R.C. for a year, but I'm taking a vacation with Steve to get away from the water." The woman paused for a moment and then chuckled. "Well…away from the beach, anyways."

"Why would anyone want to get AWAY from the beach?" Lizzy asked, raising an eyebrow and giving the woman a strange look as they made their way down the church steps. "I thought you go TO the beach for vacation. Besides, isn't your whole 'THEME' Beaches?"  
"Wow, you sound like Mary." Becky smirked at Lizzy, and waved a hand in the air. "Living in Florida can actually get old after a while, especially when your love interest lives up here closer to Mr. Tech Arrogant himself."

"Sooo…you and Steve arrrre…" Faith grinned, looking suddenly interested. Becky blushed, and rubbed her head slightly.  
"Well…In the beginning stages, you could say." The woman smiled. "I'm so glad Sophia introduced us. You know, I'm surprised…not just ANYONE get's Sophia's respect almost instantly—WHOA!"  
Both Becky and Lizzy suddenly found themselves being pushed- shoved rather, closer to the subway station, at a faster pace than normal.  
"…Faith- What's-?"  
"Keep walking—do NOT look back! He'll see you!"  
"…'He'?"

"Oh, you don't know!" Lizzy smirked towards Becky. "Faith has a possible new boyfriend herself."  
"…Oh?" Becky smirked and stopped her walk, turning to look around. "Which one?"  
"NO!"  
Ignoring Faith, Lizzy pointed Becky to look at the other side of the street. Walking and talking with two other men, was a rugged looking man with broad shoulders and a cowboy hat on his head. He looked rather serious, as though he was on a mission.  
Becky was silent…and a slow smirk came to her face, glancing towards Faith. "woo…He looks pretty good, Faith."  
"Will you two just hurry and get to the subway before he SEES us?!"

"This type of tech is actually pretty rare, Montana…I'm actually stumped on who to pin point the signal to." Fancy Dan frowned at the data that he had on his phone…before looking towards the leader of the group and frowning. "Only thing that I DID manage to trace, is that it was coming from the Peninsula. Who's actually doing it, is beyond me."  
"It wouldn't be Joe; he's got too much at stake to turn on the Big Man." Montana pondered out loud, looking like he was contemplating hard. "Besides; I've got him on the lookout to uncover the possible culprit."  
"You actually TOLD him?"

Montana glared at Fancy Dan. "Yeah. And if he tells anyone else, I have a 22 ready and loaded…got a problem?"  
"…Not really."  
Fancy Dan pocketed his phone and glanced to the side as they walked past a church that was just letting out. "…Look Montana, there's your girlfriend."  
All three men looked towards the left, just in time to see Faith practically shoving two other girls into the subway.  
Montana smirked at the sight, and then looked back towards the front. "Sure is a sight, ain't she? Too bad she's so shy; maybe that's why she's such a gem."

"So you're actually going soft for a girl?"

Montana stopped walking, and gave Fancy Dan a dangerous glare. "What I do aside from the Big Man's business is none of your concern." He cracked his knuckles slightly. "If I wanna pursue the girl; keep outta it."  
"Fine." Fancy Dan shrugged and continued on his way. "That being said, ya might want to put your girl on the watch list as well. Doesn't she work at the Peninsula? Didn't she just get promoted to Assistant Manager?" That seemed to get Montana's attention, and Fancy Dan merely waved his hand in the air for emphasis.  
"I'm just sayin'….she works with accounts, right?"

"The girl can barely defend herself." Montana replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why would she have the gall to pull off somethin' like that?"

"You never really know, do ya?" Fancy Dan kept his eyes on the road, a small smirk on his face. "Girls nowadays tend to be pretty sly. I mean just look at Hammerhead's girlfriend."  
"Tread lightly, Dan." Montana warned lowly, turning the corner and continuing down the road.  
Beep…Beep…Beep  
The cowboy blinked and took out his phone, studying the message that it had on the screen…and narrowed his eyes.  
"Peninsula's gonna have to wait, boys…Looks like we got a meetin' in the morning"

***AP***

"…This is a live feed?"

Hammerhead nodded, a serious look on his face.

"Then I've seen enough. Summon the Enforcers."  
"Already on their way."

***MH***

One would think after being here for FIVE months, that she would know her way around by now…NOOO…she still got confused about all the ins and outs of all the streets of the big city. Sure this was Manhattan…but it was a PAIN in the tail! It didn't help that she had heard about yet ANOTHER robbery that had happened LAST NIGHT near her apartment of all things!  
Life was just irritating, wasn't it?

Beep…Beep…  
Faith took out her phone and looked at the message…before she groaned and quickly pressed a button on the phone and put the device to her ear, letting it dial the number that she needed.

Ring…Ring…  
"…Well good mornin' Fay—"  
"JACK! What do you mean you have to cancel the meeting tonight? I already told Joe that I was on top of taking care of the arrangements for Mr. Lincoln!"  
A chuckle came from the other line. "Aw come on, Fay, admit it. You just wanted to see me."  
Faith flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration.  
"D-Don't flatter yourself!" She snapped, gritting her teeth in irritation. "You know how important my job is to me!"  
"As my job is to me. Somethin' came up, and Lincoln had to cancel. He needs me and the boys to take care'a somethin' for him."  
"What exactly do you do besides run that billiard room of yours?" Faith asked, raising her eyebrow and stopping her walk, trying to decide wither she wanted to take the subway or not.

"Oh you'd be surprised, angel." Montana replied subtly on the other line…before perking up. "But I know you can handle a simple task like this, right?"  
"Give me ONE good reason why I should just LET you get away with this?"

"You and me? Lunch. Muh treat."

Faith made a face at the comeback…and groaned.  
"…It's not good, but it's a reason. Though, I won't be free until 1:00, Jack."  
"Perfect. I'll meetcha at—"  
"I am NOT going back to that steakhouse dressed like this!" Faith stopped walking, and smirked. "If you really wanna impress me, you'll meet me at that bistro on Main and 5th."

"Consider it done. I gotta go, Fay; got an important meeting."  
"So do I. I'll see you then, Jack."  
"Wow, yer actually being nice to me." Montana replied, a smirk in his voice.

Faith paused…and plain hung up on the man. Blushing, she couldn't help but let off a groan. That man got on her nerves…yet the more time she spent with him…the more attracted she got to him. The woman sighed as she looked up. OsCorp Labs…well this is where she was needed right?  
"OOOFF!"  
Faith found herself SLAM on her back, scattering her files in her arms. Letting off a small groan of pain, she rubbed her head and looked upwards…and blinked.  
"Mr. Toomes?"

"BACK OFF! I'll hear NOTHING about your boss-…" The older man paused when he realized just who he had bowled over…and frowned. "Faith; what are you doing hear of all places?"  
"W-…Well I'm-…Fixing to have a meeting with Mr. Osborn's assistant, Donald Menken." Faith slowly got herself up, scooping up her papers and dusting herself off. The girl looked concerned for a moment. "What's hu-"  
"The LAST thing you or your hotel needs to do is consort with THAT idiot!"

"Wha-"

"Take it from me, missy; that man is nothing but a THEIF and a SWINDLE!" The older man turned and marched off, muttering something about getting Osborn to apologize if it was the last thing he did.  
Faith watched the man depart, a flabbergasted look on her face.  
WHAT…had just happened?  
For a moment, the lady was torn between trying to figure out what was wrong, or continuing with her job. If she didn't do the latter, she wouldn't have another chance to do so. Letting a wince come to her face, Faith turned and straightened the papers in her hands. Well if Osborn had that kind of day as well, maybe it was a GOOD thing she was meeting with Mr. Menken instead…

The woman walked into the building …and let out a sigh. Not too far away from the entrance was a line of security guards, being briefed by a man with red-orange hair. Faith paused at the sudden...air in the room.  
She felt like there was a level of tension in the entire building…  
Not to mention, she felt like she was being watched.

"Then MAKE him take it. Mr. Osborn has to have this deal with Ms. Vincent if we're going to expand our resources to the west coast."

Faith tilted her head at the words of the man on the phone. Vincent?...As in Sophia Vincent?...The way that sounded...didn't sound very-  
"Ah, you must be from the Peninsula."

Faith jumped slightly and turned to the left, only to see Norman Osborn himself striding down the stairs cooly and calmly. The man only smirked at her actions and kept his hands in his pockets.  
"I take it you're here to discuss the rental of the largest meeting room that your hotel has."

"Y-Yes, of course Mr. Osborn. My apologies, I didn't realise-"  
"Don't apologize, my dear." Osborn smirked as he got to the final stair. "I never do."

 _No wonder Sophie doesn't like you…  
_ Faith shook her head from her inner thoughts and smiled lightly, offering her hand to the businessman. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Osborn. My Manager spoke high about you."  
"I'm sure he only glazed the surface." Osborn replied smoothly, and gestured for her notebook. "I assume the arrangements are exactly as I ordered?"

"...Yes sir"  
 _Jerk._  
Faith took her clipboard and handed it to the man before her, allowing him to look over the preparation orders for his upcoming business meeting. Every detail down to the last business favors were written down to a 'T'.  
"Fifteen tables with 20 chairs each, accompanied by the hotel's Chefs finest. Also added security, plus valet for each guest on your list."

Norman Osborn looked over the notes, making Faith squirm slightly. Though she was used to big cats coming to the hotel...actually GOING to one of their own territory was nerve-racking. How did she have to pull this off? It was nice knowing that she was being considered...but still…  
BEEP!  
Faith paused when she heard the shrill tone of a security guard's walkie talkie, and looked over in that direction in curiosity.

"We need some security down here! 479 and 832 are ripping the lab apart!"  
"What HAPPENED?!"  
"They got into ANOTHER argument! Now 479 is practically strangling 832-...no wai-...832 is getting the upper hand now-"

"DALLAS! Get your men down there and HANDLE it!" Osborn suddenly roared, looking over towards the security and fuming.  
"Sir! It's 832! If she-"  
"Then get 591 to BREAK UP the fight!"  
"Y-Yes sir!" The guard turned and ran off, taking his radio and shouting some strange codes into the device, disappearing down the hall.

Faith blinked...and blinked again, a wince coming to her face...before she looked up towards Osborn and winced. "...Should I...step out, sir?"  
Norman Osborn was silent for a good while, looking like he was composing himself...before he turned towards Faith and allowed a slow smile to come to his face.  
"That may be for the best, my dear. Everything looks fine on this sheet. Tell your manager to have everything ready, and i'll reward him handsomely."  
Faith was silent for a few seconds.  
"...Is...everything-"

"Just two security guards with a rivalry." Norman said quickly, placing his hands behind his back and smiling cooly. "Nothing my head of security can't handle. She'll get them both in order."  
"You-...called them by numbers...I don't-" Faith started, before Osborn put up a hand to silence her.  
His smooth smile never leaving him, Osborn waved his hand for emphasis. "I'm sure the hotel has only a few security guards, making it easy to learn names. Here we have so many, that code names are necessary."

"That...makes sense…" Faith blinked and gingerly took her clipboard away from Osborn, looking over the information, before looking up and nodding slightly. "Thank you, Mr. Osborn. I'll get this back to the hotel, as soon as I stop by my other stops today."  
"You do that."  
Without saying another word, the businessman turned and started walking for the security doors, a scowl coming to his face. Faith watched him for a minute...before turning and heading out.

***RT***

Faith fiddled with the straw in her drink and watched as the ice swirled around gently, thinking of nothing and everything at the same time.

Four confirmed meetings, 3 group reservations, even a dinner meeting; AND a possible visit from the President of Ryan Club of all things…  
And Joe thought she could handle this...why?  
Were there any other places to work? She missed the trees...Central Park was FAR from a park...What on earth did anyone have to do with Stark or Wayne?  
Why were Osborn's guards even fighting in the first place? Shouldn't they be more professional?  
...WHY wasn't she making any sense?

"Now see here, I won't have you greetin' me without your usual scowl."

Faith paused...and let out a sigh, a light and hopeless grin coming to her face, before looking upwards.  
"You're late, you know, Jack. I already ordered for you."  
"Well considerin' that I asked you to do just that, then I say you have a head start."

The guest service worker smirked...and raised an eyebrow at the man. "Let me guess...you don't have time to actually sit down and eat."  
"Wow. You're gettin' to know me pretty well, ain't cha?" Montana smirked at the lady looking up at him, before offering her his hand. Faith only rolled her eyes and placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her up.  
"Long story short, me an' the boys have a little...security matter to handle tonight." The man smiled charmingly at Faith. "Chances are I'll get a nice little bonus and I'll get the chance to introduce you to one of the high quality meals of Manhattan."  
"That sounds like a threat." Faith crossed her arms loosely and smirked. "Sure you'll actually have the TIME to take me out?"

"I'll have'ta MAKE time, if I wanna see the prettiest gal in Manhattan smile, won't I?"

Faith blushed bright red...and looked away, crossing her arms. Unsure of what to really say, she allowed Montana to pay for the meal, and lead her out of the building, holding their take-out bags.  
For a while, she merely stayed silent as her partner looked into the bags to see who's bag was who's. How was it that she CAME to the city and couldn't stand this guy's guts when she first got here….and now it seemed she couldn't go a day without seeing, calling, or griping at this guy.

"Yer awfully silent, Fay." Montana commented, glancing towards the deep-in-thought lady beside him.  
"...just thinking." Faith replied, raising an eyebrow and looking back towards the man beside her. "You know, Manhattan is extremely complicated. Businessman, Osborn; High and mighty politicians like Hughes; Some guy known as the 'Big Man'; High school starting today, making the trains-"  
"Whoa whoa whoa, back up." Montana glanced towards Faith, seriously. "What about the 'BigMan' now?"  
"Oh...I heard something about some guy known as the 'Big Man' on the train today. It started a huge argument, that I had to stay out of." Faith rubbed her temple and groaned. "Knowing my luck, he's probably some big football coach that everyone either loves or hates…It's amazing what I still don't know about Manhattan."

Montana watched Faith for a while...before he smirked, and looked back towards the front. "Ah, I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you, Fay. You're still gettin' to know the area. Don't get mixed into everything at once…"  
"I have been here for FIVE months." Faith replied, crossing her arms and looking towards the cowboy, frowning. "I expect more of myself."  
"Don't expect perfection." Montana replied, before he stopped walking in front of a subway entrance and handed her one of the bags, smirking. "Sometimes that actually gets you into trouble."

"Really?" Faith frowned and crossed her arms. "Well you seem perfect enough."  
"Not yet….but I'm gettin' close." The cowboy let off a smile for the briefest of moments in Faith's direction, before it disappeared as though it were never there. "Fay, just a heads up, you might wanna stay indoors tonight. Things might get a little...rough. It IS yer day off tomorrow, right?"  
"All day." The woman replied, taking her food bag from the man, and looking up curiously.

"Then how about you and me discuss the business trip for next week over coffee?" Montana asked, leaning against the guardrail and smirking in Faith's direction.

Faith pursed her lips...and put a hand on her hip. "What makes you think that I want ANOTHER coffee date with you?"

Montana grinned...before taking a step to her, and quickly pressing his lips against her cheek. Faith only had time to tense up, before the cowboy pulled back and tipped his hat in her direction. "That's why." He replied smoothly, grinning and calmly walking away with his own take-out bag.  
Faith blushed a dark scarlet, turning and watching the man retreat smoothly down the streets of Manhattan.

The lady was dead silent for the next few minutes...before she awkwardly stumbled to the stairway of the subway and descended down the stairs..  
...That man...That man drove her nuts...She was...REALLY starting to like him  
After all, a possible relationship with this man couldn't be dangerous...right?

***SW***

The sound of metal doors opening filled the room, followed by echoes of footsteps.

"Come'on. The Big Man wants a word." Hammerhead said gruffly, heading towards a telephone conference speaker.  
Behind him, all three Enforcers followed. Montana, Fancy Dan, and Ox. A possible assassination lay at them; perhaps they finally found who was robbing the boss. Maybe not.

"Enforcers all present and accounted for, Boss." Hammerhead growled, stopping in front of the transmitter.  
"Thank you, Hammerhead." Came the voice over the intercom. "Gentlemen I'll get right to the point. For the last four months, a pest has plagued our operation's. At first I could hardly credit the reports."

"Thought the boys were tryin' ta stiff us." Hammerhead acknowledged, placing a fist inside another. "Had to get'a little rough to make sure they was…sincere."

"Establishing patterns of movement took all summer." The BigMan continued on the other line. "But last night, we had confirmation…the 'Spiderman' is real."

Montana raised an eyebrow as he took a file from Hammerhead and looked over the pictures inside. Pictures of a masked man in red and blue tights, taking down punks known as Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn were revealed. So this was the vigilante that everyone was talking on and off about.  
Raising his eyebrow once again, the lead Enforcer looked towards the call transmitter.  
"And you want the Enforcers to wrangle'up this here spider?" He inquired, continuing to study the pictures in his hand.

"No, Montana. I want you to SQUASH it."

***DS***

HA! I UPDATED TURNAROUND! TAKE THAT BIG SISTER ALWAYS GETTING ONTO ME! XD


	7. Offical

****DS***

Ok, I am working on TWO stories…being trained for nightshift on my job; trying to get my body's time clock to BEHAVE – AND on top of that, Chores, gym, Prayer, ect.

For those of you who actually read, thank you for your patience. And special thanks to agentrkl99 for reviewing :3 You have MADE my day!

I'm not going into detail- I'm way too tired right now. ONWARDS!

***EM***

Faith let out a tired sigh as she made her exit from the Subway station. The past two weeks had been…interesting. First, Jackson had become rather detached the past week. She had SEEN him at the hotel twice, discussing something with Joe…

He saw her and acknowledged her with his usual charm…but he hadn't TALKED to her…

 _Listen to me…I sound like a lovesick elementary girl. Do I seriously like him THAT much?_

Faith let out a groan and continued to walk, reflecting on the other happenings that had taken place recently.

She had learned that, aside from vacationing with her new boyfriend, her friend Becky was attending Management classes here in Manhattan. She hadn't had the privilege of meeting this 'Steve' as of yet.

She had her mind focused on keeping herself alive…after all- the incident with the one known as 'Electro' had been…scary to say the least.

Not only THAT, but she just KNEW that she had seen a cat-creature near OsCorp tower the other day.

Well that was better than when she thought she saw a large turtle shell in the subway.

Now THAT had been weird…

The young woman paused when she reached her target – Big Sky Billiard Room.

Yeah…that wasn't a mouthful was it?

Tightening her grip on her bag, Faith let in a breath…and walked into the club. Around her were men drinking, shooting pool, watching football and just…basically being men.

After a short moment, a handful of them noticed her come in and stared at her.

Faith bit her tongue and continued to walk towards a particular man.

Wolf whistles were aimed at her, as well as a few…inappropriate remarks. The woman tightened the group on her bag further and stopped walking once she got to the man and his guard.

"…Mr. Gaxton?"

"That depend on who wants 'ta know." The man replied, arms crossed and a smirk on his face towards Faith. "Ain't you a little far from your church group, missy?"

The remark earned snickers and deep chuckles from some of the men in the room.

Faith frowned, trembling slightly. "I need to see Jackson Brice."

"'Ere ta see Montana, eh?" Blackie smirked…and looked towards the thug-like guard beside him. "Mitch, tell Montana his flame is here t'see 'im."

The thug nodded, turning and heading for the small office in the back.

Frowning, Faith crossed her arms and looked away from the man. It was hard to believe that she was attracted to a man who worked in such a place like this. She felt like she was in danger every time she came here. Sure, she had been assured that she would receive 'Montana's' protection…

It made her wonder…if he was used to this kind of stuff, what did he do when he WASN'T with her?

Was he some sort of undercover cop? Army man? Marine? He sure fought like one.

Oh no, PLEASE don't think about that.

Faith blushed at the lessons in training that she had received from him. He had said she was his responsibility…how long though? Just until she could defend herself?

…Then what? Would he…leave her?

"I can understand why Montana is so attracted to you."

Faith paused and quickly tensed up at the sound of a man behind her and slowly turned, wincing.

A large man stood over her, hands on his hips and a smug look on his face. Grinning, the man took her chin in-between his fingers and looked her over. "At first I thought he was going soft- but I can understand now. He must've made you his personal toy." The man smirked. "I'd like to play too."

Faith nearly felt a wave of panic hit her. WHO did this creep think he was?!

 _OK- Think…WHAT did Jackson tell me to do in a situation like this?_

SLAP!

The woman paused…and winced when she saw that she had backhanded the man—only for her wrist to get caught tightly. Wincing sharply, Faith tried to move backwards.

"Feisty aren't we?" The man scowled and took a step closer to Faith. "I'll teach you to play nice—URCK!"

Before he knew it, his shoulders got grabbed from behind, and he was SLAMMED against the wall harshly. The man grunted and looked down…only to see a LIVID Montana, pinning him against the wall; one hand firmly planting him in his spot, the other balled up, ready to punch his lights out.

"NEVER…touch another man's woman."

Montana roughly threw the man to the ground and scowled towards one of the bodyguards in the room. "MITCH! Get this dog outta here, and don't EVER let him back in, here me?!"

Without question, the guard grabbed the man by the back of the shirt, and hauled him towards the exit.

Montana narrowed his eyes…before looking back towards the other men in the room.

"Anyone else want to get near my lady?"

His answer involved the others quickly going back to what they were originally doing.

Montana frowned deeper…then turned, approaching Faith, glaring at Blackie threateningly.

"Gaxton. Make sure no one disturbs me." He growled, slowly wrapping his arm around Faith's waist and leading her to the back.

"Sure thing, Montana." Came the reply.

Faith was silent for a good long while, entering the office and watching as Montana locked the door behind them. Now she REALLY wished she hadn't stopped by.

"…Jack-"

"Ya really should call me before you come to visit, Fay." Montana replied, facing the woman and crossing his arms. "For all you know, I might not have been here to protect'ya."

Faith paused, blushing lightly.

"y-…you mean you actually care?"

Montana was silent for a moment…a genuine smile coming to his face. For a while, he enjoyed the cute flustered look his lady had on her face, before he made a motion with his head.

"Now, what brings you to my nick of the woods? You that eager to have dinner with me again?"

"Joe asked me to deliver something to you." Faith responded, taking an envelope from her bag and handing it to the man in front of her.

"He said something about he couldn't let Tony get involved."

Montana looked at Faith seriously for a moment, before gingerly taking the envelope from her hands.

Still sealed…which meant Faith had no idea what was going on.

…Good…he needed her to stay out of danger.

Even he, as serious and as dangerous as he was…didn't want this girl in the middle of a gang war.

Reading over the first few lines, Montana's eyes narrowed at the information written down.

Things JUST got interesting.

"…Jack, where have you been?"

Montana blinked at the question and looked upwards, raising an eyebrow in question.

Faith paused and fiddled with her fingers. "I mean…I've seen you at the hotel…but, we having actually TALKED since…well since you had that 'special mission' that you had to cancel lunch for. When we had coffee the next morning, you were…extremely quiet the whole time. I think I was actually the one doing the MOST talking!"

The man was silent…before he smirked and set the letter on his desk, approaching Faith and gently slipping his arms around her waist.

The motion made Faith tense up, and she looked up at the man in sudden panic. Though Montana didn't seem to make any more moves.

"Well now, if I would have known that you wanted me around, sunshine, I would have been happy to oblige."

Faith's face went RED, and she felt her heart race.

What could she DO?! She wanted to break away from him! But-…but she couldn't help but feel trapped.

His gaze reeled her in…and it didn't help that his strong arms around her made her feel…secure. Instead, she stayed rooted in her spot, a red blush on her cheeks and continuing to look towards the strong man in front of her.

"Ya know…To be honest, You've made my life a little more interesting, Fay. I want to keep you around." Montana grinned and lightly pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I guess I'm sayin' I like ya. And I think deep inside those gorgeous emerald eyes of yours…I think you like me back."

Faith blushed darker, unable to move. He was being EXTREMELY bold…yet his charming smile paralyzed her.

Was he…leaning in? The woman felt her breathing go shallow when she realized…his face was getting closer to hers…slowly…gently…

RING!

Faith all but jumped away when her phone went off. Fumbling with the device, the woman backed away from Montana and tried her best to sound…intelligent.

"Th-This is Faith- Wh-What can't I do for you today?"

"…Well for starters, you can try to answer your phone like a normal person." Lizzy's voice came from the other side, sounding somewhat humored by her sister's fumbling. "I'm just curious as to where you went. Justin, Dennis, and Mark are here."

"…All three of them? Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no. Are you even AT the hotel?"

"Joe asked me to deliver something to Jack…I'll be right there, ok?" Faith hung up her phone and flushed lightly…glancing towards Montana, who had a cool look on his face; as though the happening hadn't bothered him one bit.

"Looks like you're not the only one who gets calls that pulls you away." Faith muttered.

"Not a problem." Montana smirked and walked over towards her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Dinner tonight?"

Faith blushed…and actually let out a flustered laugh. "You know…I hate to be played with."

"I'm completely serious."

"…Then I'm available at 5:30" Faith smiled very lightly…and took her bag. "But you'd BETTER not cancel this one. I don't like to be ANYONE'S toy!"

"Who said anything about toys?" Montana placed his hands on his hips. "Like I said, I'm completely serious." The man grinned. "You, are my lady, and my responsibility."

Faith paused her walk and looked back towards the cowboy, who was grinning at her…before she let out a moan and quickly retreated.

Montana kept smiling even after she left, and chuckled. "Yup…she loves me."

Casually reaching back for his desk, he took the letter back into his hands…and his fond smile quickly melted into stone hardness as he read the information.

The mercenary pursed his lips…before taking out his cellphone and dialing a number.

"…Hammerhead? I think I found your rat."

***SW*** 

"And THEN what?! Please tell me he kissed you!" Becky was on the edge of her seat, grinning ear to ear and paying no mind to the large amount of commuters around her. No, this story was MUCH better than a subway ride!  
Becky leaned forwards, grinning at Faith expectantly.  
"Did he say anything romantic? Did he kiss you? What happened?!"

Faith blushed darkly and waved a hand in the air frantically. "N-NO! I got called away! B-Besides - it's not like we're-"  
"He called you 'His lady'." Becky replied resting her face in her hands, grinning. "AND he near tore off some guy's head just for TOUCHING you" The more stout young lady leaned back in her seat and smirked.  
"Sounds like he's falling for you."

"Sh- Shut up!" Faith blushed and looked downwards, fiddling with her necklace. "...I ...HATE to say it, but...I'm falling for him."  
"That's not a bad thing." Becky replied, smiling approvingly. "You've known him for five months, right? It should be ok to start a relationship with him." The woman paused for a second, looking thoughtful...before raising a hand slightly.  
"Curious. What kind of Denomination-"

"GANGWAY!"

Both girls yelped as a teen boy barreled into the subway...and all but bowled Faith over. The woman let off another yelp as she practically got SLAMMED to the ground. Faith shook her head at the suddenness in the change of pressure on her and looked up, startled by the sight of a teenaged boy sprawled over her, looking pretty spooked himself.  
"I'm- I'm SO sorry Ma'am!"  
The youth quickly scrambled up and offered his hand to Faith. "I was just trying to catch the train before it left, and I ran out of web-..." The boy paused and winced, smacking his own head. "Web...Points! For- For the train- yeah…"

Faith blinked at the stuttering boy, and gingerly took his outstretched hand, allowing him to help her up. "It's ok...though try not to be running with speed of the Flash next time." The woman joked lightly, smiling at the youth in front of her.  
The young man paused, and laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.  
"I've never been compared to THAT guy before - I've always just been plain Peter Parker to most people."  
"Flash would deny anyone would be faster than him anyways." Becky grinned from her seat and slowly stood. "Here, take my seat. I'm gonna make sure my friend isn't a road hazard for anyone else."

Peter glanced down and winced at the sight of Becky's medical boot on her foot, and put a hand up in protest. "No no, you need that seat more than I do it looks like"  
"No, go ahead!" Becky grinned and stood by Faith. "We get off at the next stop anyways."

"Oh- Thank you then, miss!"

Becky smiled at Peter sitting down, and then looked back towards Faith, grinning. "Good thing your man wasn't around, or that poor boy might have been road kill."  
"Would you stop?" Faith flushed and shuffled in an embarrassed manner. "Though...it feels really nice to be protected."  
"Have you told Lizzy about your 100th dinner date with Mr. Brice?" Becky asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Faith paused and winced, refusing to look back at her friend.  
"...uh…"

***AP***

"AGAIN?!" Lizzy looked up from her safety reports that she had to give to the Ryders tomorrow. Well, Justin and Mark anyways. Apparently Dennis got called into a special mission by the Marines and would be gone for a month.  
Though the statement from her sister made her thoughts of the high security she was handling...pause.  
"You mean he's actually starting to consider you both 'official'?"

"Well Yes-..no...It's complicated!" Faith replied, brushing her hair and glancing behind herself towards her prying sister. "I mean...we've known each other for five months...he sees me all the time at the hotel. We've had...a lot of time together…"  
Lizzy grinned for a moment...before she stood and crossed her arms loosely. "What does he do?"  
"He's a freelance security agent that owns a local pool bar." Faith paused and looked towards her sister. "You know this."

Lizzy narrowed her eyes. "What's his favorite food?"  
"...Steak."  
"Mode of transport?"  
"Subway or helicopter."  
"Local friends or associates?"  
"...He works for L. Thompson Lincoln frequently…" Faith turned fully towards her sister, looking puzzled.

"What Denomination is he?"  
"...uh…"

Lizzy's smug grin actually faded into a frown. "...You don't know."  
"Well-...I've told him frequently about mine- he's never been opposing." Faith replied, turning and placing her hairbrush down, before looking at her phone as it beeped. A new message from Jackson shone on her screen. Apparently he was already halfway to Eastman st...wait, Eastman?...Wasn't that where-

"Faith- I know I've been supporting you getting to know the guy." Lizzy kept her arms crossed and glanced to the side in a slightly guilty manner, before looking back towards her sister seriously. "But you need to figure out where he stands. I don't want you getting into a dangerous relationship."  
"Dangerous?" Faith looked up suddenly and paused...before placing her hands on her hips. "But he's not abusive! If he was, you would be the FIRST to know!"  
"That's not what I mean." Lizzy walked over to her sister and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, a frown on her face. "I'm talking about you and him being...unequally yoked."

Faith was silent for a few moments, weighing Lizzy's point and her own feelings.  
She knew that Jackson was a seriously strong guy, and seemed to always be around questionable people. She had let that fact slide, due to the fact that he was always keeping her away from harm, or treating her to countless things. Not to mention his country charm really...well...charmed her in so many ways.  
She had fallen hard for Jackson, even though she never admit it to him.  
Faith glanced at her sister, who was giving her a serious-knowing look, before letting off a sigh.

"Listen...I'll inquire tonight at dinner. I've been meaning to get more information from him...but for some reason, we end up talking about me a lot." Faith replied, placing her phone into her purse. The woman looked towards her stern sister, and offered a weak smile. "Don't worry! I'm sure he's perfectly fine!"  
Lizzy frowned. "I hope so, Faith...I havn't seen you this happy in years….But I REALLY don't want to see a repeat of Thomas."

Faith paused, her hand suspended in the air from grabbing the door handle...before frowning and continuing on her way out.

***SW***

"Now who's the one bein' quiet, Fay?"

Faith paused at the accusation, and looked upwards, a flush on her face. She had once again been drug to Jackson's favorite steakhouse that she loathed so much.  
The music in the background covered EVERY western-country feeling she could ever think of. It was strange that here in MANHATTAN of all places would have such a place like this.  
Shaking off her musing thoughts, Faith took a sip of her water and rose an eyebrow at Montana. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Montana let off a small smirk in Faith's direction and leaned forward. "You know I know ya better than that, Fay." the cowboy responded, his look getting slightly serious. "What's making the wheels turn in that pretty head of yours?"  
Faith blushed lightly and looked away for a moment...before she pursed her lips and looked back towards the cowboy seriously.  
"...What exactly do you do here in Manhattan?" she asked, fiddling with her fork. For a moment, both were silent, before Montana tilted his head slightly at the question.

"What'dya mean? I run a bar and I work for high priorities; you oughta know that by now, Fay."

"All I really know about you is all the ranch work that you did in Bozeman, Montana." Faith replied looking somewhat edgy. "I know about your father raising you, and that you are genius with a lasso."  
"Sounds like yer tryin' ta butter me up, Fay." Montana grinned at her, before his smile faded. "Though I'm sencin' a 'but' in this conversation."

Faith looked up, a hint of concern in her eyes, before she looked back down...and pursed her lips. "...What do you do?...REALLY?" She finally asked, looking seriously at the mercenary sitting across from her.  
Montana frowned at the question. He didn't like where this was going. In all reality, he didn't WANT her to know about his life of crime...it would give her a red flag against him…  
AND it would put her in danger. "...Why are ya hankerin' to know, Fay? I've never seen you so...curious before."  
"Because I don't want to lose you!"

There was an awkward silence between the two for a good minute, before a puzzled look came onto Montana's face. "Lose me?"

Faith hit her forehead and sighed. "...Jack...I hate to admit it, but...I...REALLY like you." The woman paused and rubbed her arm in an insecure way. "And I REALLY don't want my heart broken because I'm 'not a priority'."  
Montana narrowed his eyes dangerously. "And what fool would tell you that you're not a high priority?"  
"Someone who breaks off all relations with you just to join the millitary, and gets infatuated with uniformed women." Faith crossed her arms and looked away. "...If you really are a government agent...then I don't want to be your 'responsibility' when you may have other priorities."

Montana was silent, a look of mild shock on his face from the accusation...before he frowned deeply. Someone had hurt her...no wonder she didn't trust him. She was expecting him to do the exact same thing to her.  
Really, he did have his priorities...he wasn't about to tell her WHAT those priorities were. That would put her in more danger than she already was just being AROUND him all the time.  
...but...he couldn't let her go…

The cowboy glanced over to the other side of the room upon hearing a country-themed song start up over by the dance floor. He immediately proceeded to stand and offered Faith his hand.  
Faith blinked at the sudden motion of her dinner-partner and looked up at him quizzically.  
Montana grinned at Faith and made a motion with his hand. "I got an answer for that, angel." he replied, bringing her to her feet and leading her to the dance floor, where others were having an interesting fest to the new song.

"J-...Jackson! I- don't-...I don't dance!" Faith stammered, looking spooked at the proposition she was in.  
"Just follow my lead, and you'll fall right into step." Montana replied, pulling her close to him. Faith blushed darkly at the position she was in and looked up at him nervously. The man only smiled. "Don't worry, Fay...I gotcha."  
With that much, he began leading her into the fast-paced song that surrounded the whole contry-house of Manhattan.

"Where' ya gonna go when it all falls down?  
And who will you turn to, when no one can be found?  
I know the road that yer headin' down,  
Brother, here's your chance, to turn your life around.  
Turn around, Turn around, Turn around, Turn Around!"

***CP***

"I'm going to have to admit...I had a great time tonight." Faith confessed, hands behind her back, walking alongside Montana, who chuckled in reply.  
"This comin' from the 'by-the-book' business gal that hated me when she first met me." Montana replied, chuckling and flicking his hat at her, continuing to walk deeper into Central park.

"Hey! If I hated you, I wouldn't have saved your life!" Faith retorted, crossing her arms.  
She got a laugh from Montana, the man slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to himself. "And that I ain't ever gonna forget." The man grinned. "That makes you my angel, and my-"  
"Please stop saying that I'm your responsibility."

Montana stopped walking, continuing to hold her and looked towards her seriously. Faith refused to look up at him...and refused to get out of his hold as well.  
"Jack...I...don't want…" Faith couldn't finish the rest of her sentence...she didn't really want to either.  
"...Whoever ditched you, didn't understand the meaning of the word 'responsibility'." Montana stated, facing her fully, gently tightening one arm around her waist while his other hand played with her bangs. "Sayin' one thing, then turnin' around and doin' the opposite is a waste of breath and honor."  
The man took his thumb and forefinger, gently forcing Faith chin up to look at him.  
"One good thing about that outcome? He lost ya...and you're mine now…"

Faith blushed brightly...and took a slight step back as he leaned closer to her. The strength of his hold made her...weak. Her heart was racing...and her common sense was screaming at her. Get away...GET AWAY!  
"...Jack-"  
"Shhh"

The next sensation Faith felt was Montana's lips pressed against her own. All time seemed to stop, and she couldn't help but join the kiss. It felt so magical...the warmth of his kiss, the strength of his hold. Was this even real? His grip seemed to tighten on her, and his other hand slowly caressed her face...she had don't something she told herself NOT to do!  
...She had fallen in love with this man of mystery.

Neither of them noticed a shadow go right over them...and land in a nearby tree, watching the sight.  
"Well well...if only I brought popcorn for the show." Spiderman said quietly to himself, smiling behind his mask at the sight. At least SOME people were having a peaceful night. He on the other hand had to get home before his curfew…  
School, Dr. Conner's lab tomorrow, bad guys...wait...did he know this guy?  
Spiderman narrowed his eyes and tried to get a good look at Montana...however, his hat was blocking his facial features as he kissed his girl.  
Surely bad-guys didn't get pretty girls like that, right?  
Letting it go, Spiderman flung a web in the air and left the couple alone to enjoy themselves.

As far as he was concerned, neither of them were up to no good.

***DS***

YAY! I updated!...mmmeeeehhh! I'm such a busy person… I know it's a short chapter…sorry  
So yeah, I'm trying to re-awaken my muse, but I'm always at work...ALWAYS!...meh.

Any ways, if you guys want to look up the song, it's called 'Turn around' by Johnny Rowlett!  
Yes...most of my stories are inspired by songs…

Please review guys; please?...PLEASE!?


	8. Entrance

Mmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh!  
….That's the sound of me groaning and moaning my predicament. SO MANY STORIES….so little time to actually TYPE them!

Two questions for one of my favorite reviewers. How would 832 be bemoaning Sophia's 'death' and two….:3 How do you think Montana would react if Fancy Dan actually started to move on Faith. Just wanting your opinion, 832, and no, I'm not about to reveal just WHAT I want to do with these.

***PN***

Faith let off a stifled yawn as she walked into the entrances of the hotel. Getting stick with after noon shift only bothered her when she had a BALISTIC day already.  
"Hey Faith!" Called a co-worker, of whom Faith waved to, and proceeded to help herself to the free coffee provided in the lobby of the hotel.  
One thing that she was glad about was the fact that she had managed to get along with her co-workers…MOST of them anyways. Taking a sip of her coffee, Faith glanced at the nearby Bugle paper…and nearly spit out her drink.  
'Spidey vs Lizard'

WHEN the heck did THAT happen?!

Taking the paper in her hands and looking over the news story, she couldn't help but notice the name of the photographer mentioned on the sheet.  
'Photos by Peter Parker'  
…wasn't that the name of that teen who accidently bowled her over on the subway train?

"I HOPE you're happy, you brown nosing TWIT!"  
"Wha-"  
Faith turned around, only to find Tony marching towards her and sneering angrily.  
"I have worked, SO HARD at what I do! Do you know HOW MANY years it takes to even be CONCIDERED for a possible general management posisttion at a place like this?" Tony stopped right in front of her and jabbed a finger at her. "WAY LONGER than YOU'VE even BEEN here! I've worked my BUTT off! For what? FOR THIS?!"  
Faith took a step back from the angry assistant manager, and then frowned, trying to remember all the lessons that Jackson had given her. "Tony, WHAT are you talking abo-"

"I just got DEMOTED, thanks to you!"

Faith was silent, suddenly looking confused. "Wait- What? How? What does this have to do with ME?"  
Tony scoffed and moved to continue, however he was firmly grabbed by the arm and dragged a few steps away from Faith, curtsey of Lizzy, who looked stern.  
"Is there a problem here?" Lizzy asked, well, more like growled.  
"I think the better question would be, is there NOT a problem here!" Tony snapped, motioning towards Faith.

"Well if you, DON'T want those problems to multiply, you had BETTER start walking out of this building." Lizzy narrowed her eyes and pointed in the direction of the exit. "Faith HAS to be nice to you…I on the other hand, do NOT."

Tony snarled at the statement…before he let off a frustrated sigh, turning and marching angrily out of the building.  
Faith and Lizzy watched the former employee leave…before Faith looked towards her sister in a confused manor. "What…just happened?"  
"Apparently Tony was suspected for taking money out of L. Thompson Lincoln's account here with us." Lizzy replied, looking towards Faith and raising an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend has been in and out of the hotel sharing heated words with Joe."  
"Rightfully so." Faith replied, taking a sip of her coffee and looking back towards the security guard. "I hear L. Thompson Lincoln is a distinguished man here….it's only natural for him to get upset if someone is messing with his account. I hope Jack won't take it too hard against the hotel."

Lizzy was silent, before she eyed her sister sarcastically. "…Jack taking it hard?"  
Faith paused…and blushed darkly. "I-…I mean Mr. Lincoln of course…yeah."  
"Faith, I love you; but you REALLY need to find out more about Jackson before you even consider this road you're going down." Lizzy turned fully to her sister and frowned. "I know he's good looking and his job pays well; But you ju-"

"Miss Harel!"  
Both Faith and Lizzy looked over, seeing Joe slowly heading for them, motioning Faith to have a talk with him. "A word?"  
The girls looked towards each other, and said a silent 'see you later', before Faith slowly walked towards her boss. "Yes sir, is there something you needed before I clocked in?"  
"I assume Tony had a nice vent on you?" Joe asked, gently placing his hands behind his back.

"Seems like it." Faith replied, looking up in a confused matter. "But I'm afraid I'm not sure what's going on."  
"Well, Tony has…otherwise been demoted to the Days Inn, over by the docks of lower Manhattan." Joe smiled and nodded. "I initially was training him in general Management…but considering he still has MUCH to learn; maybe you would be open to said training."  
Faith was speechless at the offer. She hadn't even been here for a full YEAR…and this possibility. "I would absolutely love that sir!"

"Good! We'll start your training at the beginning of next month. Right now I have to get in touch with our security." The manager looked to the side and frowned slightly. "Hopefully I can pacify Montana for now…"  
"Oh you know Jack personally?"  
Joe paused and looked towards Faith, looking stunned for a moment. "Jack? …You call Mr. Brice Jack? He hasn't torn you apart?"  
Faith looked confused. "I wouldn't imagine Jack tearing someone apart for that. In fact the only reason I started calling him 'Jack' is because he just WON'T stop calling me 'Fay'!" The woman crossed her arms and sighed, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "I guess it's endearing…but it's sure annoying."

"…So…'Fay'…That means that-…" Joe grimaced lightly. "YOU'RE…Montana's girlfriend?"  
Faith looked up…and blinked at the nervous look on Joe's face. What was his problem? It was almost as if he considered her on the arm of a dangerous man.  
"You could say that." Faith replied, a blush on her face. "The man needs a kick in the butt…though…I find myself warming up to that name. I guess I like the idea of being his –" The woman paused as she got a text and looked at the screen.  
"Sorry Joe- I need to clock in and make a reservation." The woman smiled. "My friend Mary from Tennessee will be visiting for a short while, and of COURSE she wants to stay here. Excuse me"

Joe watched the woman leave, and a slight shiver left him.  
Well that certainly explained why Montana always glared at any man in the hotel flirting with Faith…did that girl…even KNOW?

***SW***

The heavy clanking of machinery filled the warehouse walls, which only added more chills to the darkened walls of the area. Watching over the house of darkness were thug-like guards, which didn't worry Montana any more than a kitten acting like it could actually hunt.  
To him, they were mere amateurs. Even if they DID work for the Big Man, they didn't understand how the art of this profession really worked in the scheme of things.

Carrying the metal case to the man waiting in the middle, Montana stood up a little straighter, smirking in self-pride.  
"There 'ya go, Hammerhead." He chipped, placing the suitcase before the crime 'manager' for him to see. Taking off a mask and getting ready to replace his hat back on his head, Montana couldn't help but be proud of the fact that he had gotten back on track. Losing Ox and Fancy Dan to jail had compromised some things; though he had managed. After all; Mr. H had said that he'd work on a bail for his partners if Montana pulled a few strings for him.  
"Job done." Montana moved to rest his hat on his head.

"Forget the hat." Hammerhead turned the suitcase around and opened it for Montana to see, his eyes narrowing in pure business. "Put on the suit." The man narrowed his eyes further, motioning to a high tech red and yellow suit inside. "You still owe the Big Man one 'friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.'"

Montana looked over the suit inside the case, and placed his hat on his head, smirking at the sight. The suit looked like it had an element to it that involved high voltage…pure danger. Naturally something that Mr. H knew that he could handle.  
"Sure thing, Mr. H. Consider that bug bagged." The mercenary replied, reaching for the bag.

"Hope ya still know your first priority, Montana."

The cowboy paused and looked up towards Hammerhead, raising an eyebrow in question. "Beg yer pardon?"  
Hammerhead smirked, and slightly waved a hand in the air. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. The Big Man knows you've been having a good time with that cute little receptionist from the Peninsula."  
Montana visibly tensed, and turned towards Hammerhead, a deep frown coming to his face. Hammerhead only smirked at the reaction and loosely crossed his arms. "She is a looker, ain't she?"

"Your point?" Montana asked, his voice sounding like he wasn't playing around.

"Point? You can have all the fun you want to with that little girl scout. Don't let me stop ya." Hammerhead's smirk disappeared and a serious frown came to his face. "But don't let her get in the way of any of your responsibilities. I'd hate to see that cute little frame…hurt."

Montana suddenly turned, the suddenness putting all the thugs in the room on-edge. The cowboy was silent for a moment, but nothing hid the dangerous look in Montana's eyes.  
"I know muh responsibilities, Hammerhead. Nothing keeps me from my responsibilities and makin' sure they are taken care of." The man narrowed his eyes. "And I ain't about to let anyone take ANY of my responsibilities away from me."  
"Whatever you say Montana…" Hammerhead placed his hands behind his back and frowned. "Then you'd better hop to it."

Montana was silent for a good while, eyes narrowed. For a long, tense moment, the mercenary slowly turned and headed out of the wear house, clutching the suitcase close to him.  
…He needed to keep a closer eye on Faith…If anyone TOUCHED her…

***SW***

Faith gawked in sheer amazement at the sight before her as she boarded the subway train. For a moment, she couldn't help but gawks.  
"Ok…when you said 'Steve Rogers'…I didn't think you meant THAT one!"

"Shh!" Becky put up her hands, half trying not to laugh, half trying to make sure the very few amount of train passengers already in the train car didn't hear her freaking-out friend. Blushing, Becky rubbed her head as the train started to move. "Well, see; I've kinda been sworn to secrecy not to announce it to the world."  
"It keeps her safe." Steve smiled warmly at the gawking Faith and offered her his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, miss Harrell"  
"Faith." The woman corrected, shaking the man's hand…and looking back towards Becky. "And you said SOPHIA is the one who introduced you two?"

"Yep." Becky glanced in Steve's direction, smiling. "Apparently Sophia knows Steve's "boss" if you will. Some guy named Fury? Well anyways, Steve really impressed Sophia when she met him; I mean, This is Sophia we're talking about." Becky smiled. "She doesn't trust just ANYONE; and once they lose her trust, it takes like a CENTURY to build it back!"  
"That's actually pretty darn accurate." Faith smiled and sat in a seat across from the two. "Remember a few years ago when Sophia had that accident at Tri-Corp? There was a scientist that she got upset at…what was his name? Was it that Otto Octavius guy?"

"No, I don't think so." Becky looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sophia defended Octavius…said he had nothing to do with it….I think she was mad with the head scientist…Dr. Warren I think?" the lady shrugged. "Sophia cut off all ties to the guy and refused to help him with…well…anything!"  
"But the accident didn't hurt her too much right?" Faith tilted her head. "I heard that she had to make some 'adjustments' to her lifestyle…whatever that means."

Becky and Steve looked towards each other for a moment, before Becky looked back towards Faith and smiled. "Let's just say Sophia's become more of a fruit eater since the accident, and enjoys flyer miles—"  
The woman paused when Steve gently jabbed her and shook his head.

Faith didn't seem to notice the jester, but smiled and leaned back in her seat. "I hear that she's become the second in command of Allen Corp! She's become pretty significant, hasn't she? Heh Heh! Spoiled little brat!...SO!...How much longer are you two gonna be around? Not forever I guess since you've been with the cruise line, right Becky?"  
"Well Mike heard that I'm in the area and near begged me to do some part-time for him before I head back to Florida in January." Becky motioned towards Steve. "Really Steve's supposed to be in Washington, but he's joining me on my vacation. Visiting memorial sites like Ground Zero, history museums; Dad likes Steve, he's very educational."

"I'm curious…" Faith looked side to side, before looking back towards the other two. "Is he still—"  
"Only when needed." Becky said lowly, looking towards Steve and smiling. "Right?"  
Steve nodded lightly in response. "Considering all that gone one, I've been preoccupied." He replied respectfully. "Though, truthfully, it's been nice around Becky."

Faith smiled. "I can see why Sophia likes you. And if she likes you, so do I!" The woman paused when her phone made a noise, and quickly whipped it out to reply to a text. "Cause I personally really can't stand that 'Tony Stark' guy. I know he's Iron Man and all, but he seems to flaunt it."  
Becky laughed at the statement and shook her head lightly. "Aw come on, I'm sure he's not THAT bad!" the lady looked towards her partner. "Have you gotten to meet him yet? I hear that he's pretty talkative."  
"That wouldn't surprise me, considering his family background." Steve muttered, shaking his head. "No, but Nick says—"

"Ah, there'ya are!"  
All three passengers looked up in time to see Montana entering the subway train, looking pointedly at Faith. Making his way over to the group, the Cowboy leaned down and kissed Faith in greeting, before helping himself to the seat next to his lady.  
"Listen, about dinner tonight—"

"You got called into work." Faith finished, raising an eyebrow at the man beside her…and then smiling very lightly. "Not the first time, and I doubt it will be the last."  
The statement earned a chuckled from Montana, and he looked over to study his lady's 'company' she was keeping. Draping an arm around her shoulders, he couldn't help but study the man sitting across from them.  
…did he know this guy?

"So YOU'RE the famous 'Jackson' that Faith won't shut up about!"  
Becky grinned and leaned forwards as the train continued on it's way. "You wouldn't believe all the things I've heard about you. I can tell Faith is SUPER attracted to you!"  
"BECKY!" Faith flushed darkly and tensed up visibly, only making Montana smirk.  
"Really? Do tell." He probed, his fingers fiddling with a strand of Faith's hair  
"Well there's—"

"JACK!" Faith quickly motioned towards the two across from her, cheeks burning in embarrassment. "This is my dear friend, Becky; and her boyfriend, Steve. Becky's here in Manhattan temporarily for management skills training. Steve-…" The girl paused and blinked for a moment. "Uh-…I think he's in the Army."  
Montana was more open to Becky's introduction than her partner's. For a while, the mercenary eyed Steve, trying to place him. He had SEEN this guy before…and it was irritating that he couldn't remember where.  
Finally after a moment, Montana merely tipped his hat at the duo. "Pleasure." He stated.

Steve was silent for a good while, before he nodded back at the country-man. "Likewise."

Both girls noticed the lack of interaction between their 'men', and moved to lighten up the suddenly tense atmosphere.  
"So! I heard from Sophia that she will be arriving next month!" Becky grinned towards faith and folded her hands in her lap. "Maybe you can sweet talk her into treating you two to a fancy dinner some time."  
"Becky!" Faith blushed and rubbed her temple for a moment. "While that would be nice, Jack is partial to this particular steakhouse in lower Manhattan. I doubt I can pry him away from that place."  
Her remark was rewarded by Montana continuing his fiddling with her hair…though…he didn't seem to stop trying to place Steve.

"We are now approaching Eastman and Lare."

Becky looked up at the name, and then proceeded to stand. "This is where Steve and I get off! I'll text you later, ok, Fay?"  
"…SERIOUSLY?! You too?!" Faith demanded, a noticeable smirk on Montana's face.  
Becky giggled and nodded towards Montana. "It was nice to meet you, Jackson! Please try to keep Faith out of trouble, ok?"

"Happy to oblige." Montana replied, watching the duo exit the train. After a while of silence, and watching other people exit the train, Montana waited until the train was moving once again to bring Faith closer to him.  
"…Curious. You got work tonight? Or are ya staying home?"

Faith blushed and actually leaned closer to the cowboy beside her and messed with her phone. "I've got work tonight. I should be back home by…12:30 ish…maybe even 1 in the morning."  
"Busy hours, huh?" Montana pursed his lips and glanced towards Faith, a dangerous look in his eyes that she couldn't see. "…Just stay on yer normal routes today…Things are gonna get…shocking tonight."  
"What do you mean?" Faith looked up at the man beside her, a confused look on her face. "Is there something going on tonight? Some kind of party maybe? Riot?"

Montana said nothing for a good long while. After a minute of him being quiet, Faith let off a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"…You know, the mysterious nature you hold only makes me curious, Jack. I hope one day you'll be able to trust me with your job." Faith muttered in a tired voice, glancing towards the windows of the subway that showed the walls of the underground zipping by. Much like life…you see it go by; but you have no idea what it holds…what it even means.  
Montana remained silent, his grip on Faith slightly tightening. Slowly he rested his chin on her head and glared at the empty space of the train car.  
"…Silence is golden, y'know…safer really…especially for you…"

***AP***

The sound of keyboard typing could be heard throughout the apartment. Business as usual as well as work, work…oh yeah, and more work.  
Faith couldn't help but be fixated on her conversation with Jackson on the train today…he seemed distant, as though he was keeping something from her. It was like he was holding on tightly to two different sides of himself, and wasn't willing to let either of them go.  
Listen to me…I sound like I'm making him into a drama.

Faith yawned and looked at the clock. 12:15 am…wow, she really needed to get some sleep. Believe it or not, it was actually hard to sleep without Lizzy in the building – apparently she had gotten stuck with nightshift.  
How does one manage to work morning shift, and then turn around and get stuck with NIGHT shift?!  
Meh…such is the life of the adult huh?

Ring…Ring

Faith groaned and absently reached for her cellphone, not bothering to look at the screen to see who it was. For her, she just wanted sleep…and food…and…sleep…yeah.  
"Listen, Lizzy, I love you very much, but I can't make any deliveries for you tonight – I'm exhausted, I'm tiered…wait, that's the same thing isn't it…Jus- I really can't think right now."

"…Wow…Sounds like you need a vacation, Faith."

Faith paused at the voice…and all but jumped out of her couch.  
"SOPHIA!"  
BANG! CRASH!  
Faith found herself sprawled on the floor, having tripped over her laptop's charging cable. She had gotten practically DRENCHED with the cereal milk that she had been picking at upon arriving home. Shaking her head dry, the woman sat up quickly and grinned from ear to ear.  
"Hi Sophia!...What the HECK are you doing calling me at 12:15 in the morning!"

"Well it's only 9:15 over here in Nevada." Sophia replied, a grin in her voice. "Truthfully, your sister told me that you have been stressed and probably wouldn't be in bed until three. So! I decided to check on you; see whether or not we're all still on to grab pizza when I get there."  
"Well YEAH!" Faith smiled and tried to clean up her area as best as she could without getting the phone any dirtier than it already was, thanks to the wonderful cereal milk that was everywhere.  
MAN she needed a Bluetooth…

"Of course we're still on! You're still coming, right?"  
"Duh. And to top things off, I'm bringing Simone along with me." Sophia stated cheerfully through the phone. "Right now she's in Griffon Rock, and I still need to make a quick trip to Jasper before I find myself captivated by Manhattan and all of its 'so called' glory."  
Both girls laughed at the comment, and Faith let off a tiered sigh. "Don't forget to tell me when you ACTUALLY fly in – I'll need to explain to Jackson that I have a dinner date." The woman paused and rubbed her head. "…I also need to explain to him that it's a girl's dinner; not with anyone else."

"Your new boyfriend is the jealous type, huh?" Sophia probed, sounding interested. "I've been hearing about this 'Jackson' guy; you'll have to introduce us."  
"Be warned, Sophia; the guy is…mysterious." Faith grimaced at her own words and looked to the side. "Please, just…give him a chance…"  
"…hmm…" Sophia seemed to ponder…as though she could sense the tension in her own friend…before changing the subject. "Just a fair warning, Faith; Once I get there, I am going to be VERY busy. I'll still make time for all four of us to just get together. As soon as I get there, I'm meeting with Norman Osborn…and hopefully, I'll get to see Otto again."

"Speaking of which! I have actually MET a guy known as Otto Octavius here! Is that the same one?"  
"Does he work at OsCorp?"  
"Yeah! Head scientist, stout figure, glasses, pretty shy?"  
"Yup, that's him" Sophia replied, a smile in her voice. "Is he well?"  
"Well I don't get to see him THAT much, but it's enough that he knows my name and I know his." Faith looked thoughtful for a moment and continued. "In fact yesterday I stopped by OsCorp to finalize something with Mr. Menken, and Otto was there with this girl named 'Clover'"

"…girl?"  
"She was a young teenager; looked like she was one of the interns that the school sends out." Faith replied, finally finishing up her cleaning on the mess she had made. The woman smirked. "She was super nice and Otto praised her for her smarts; but as soon as I mentioned you, The guy went all goo goo eyed. I think he REALLY likes you, Sophia."

"Oh stop it." Sophia chuckled. "So he's got an intern huh? Can't wait to meet her. What I'M surprised about is the fact that you're even doing business with OsCorp – don't you work at the Peninsula?"  
"Yes; but handling legal matters like Meetings, Galas, Politics being held at the hotel, requires a LOT of paperwork" Faith rubbed her head. "Making me the go-to girl for all these big places."  
"It's good experience!" Sophia praised.  
"Yeah, but you would not BELIEVE the things I've heard and seen…just at OSCORP! Experiments, Osborn yelling at his workers, even that Clover girl didn't seem too fond of him to be honest…said something about she wished she could convince a '591' to kick his butt…"  
Faith paused and blushed. "Listen to me! I'm rambling about stuff I don't even understand or know! I'm exhausted, Sophia!"

"Perfectly fine." Sophia was silent for a while, as though the information given to her sounded strange…before she perked up. "Well listen, I'm going to let you go. I'll call you in a week when my packing is actually underway, and we'll set a date to get together!"  
"I'll hold you to it!" Faith grinned.

….boom!...

Faith blinked and looked upwards, trying to see out her window. After a moment, she stood and looked out the window…before she sighed. "Alright…don't forget to call when you get here, ok?"  
"Count me in." Sophia replied, before she hung up.  
Faith smiled as she closed her phone…and sat back down on the couch.  
She had heard some sort of crash throughout the city…Surely it was nothing to worry about…right? Resting her head on the couch's pillow, the woman slowly drifted into light sleep.

***MD***

Montana had never had doubt even knock on his door ONCE before. Ok sure, maybe as a kid, but as a full grown, dangerous man? This was an unwelcome feeling that gnawed on his very soul.  
If he was going to be successful, then he was going to continue with his job and take care of every responsibility that came his way.  
His own FATHER had taught him 'if a man's a man, he honors his responsibilities.'

So, why was he feeling anxious? What could be getting in his way?

Work for the Big Man? Check.  
Take care of those who oppose the Big Man? Check.  
Make a profit for his living? Check.  
Protect the woman who saved his life?...  
…Keep the woman that he loved…safe from harm…  
Could he even check that?

It seemed the harder he fell for Faith; the more danger she was actually in. Why did he take her on as his personal responsibility? Ever since SHE came into his life…things had been unraveling for him. Sure, his Father told him to be a man…  
Did being a man include killing, stealing, and manipulating?  
Montana grimaced at his own thoughts. Was he…second guessing himself? NO! This is what he had done for the past two decades! He wasn't about to go back on his own words…  
…That being said- he had GIVEN his own word to protect Faith Harrell…

…was he…actually having divided loyalties inside himself?

Montana quickly looked up when he heard the sound of scuffle in the room…and quickly readied himself for the fight to come. He was going to take this; and he was going to make SURE that he mastered it. He would honor his responsibilities…ALL of them! No matter how sticky it got; he was not about to back down from what he had sworn himself to.  
The mercenary narrowed his eyes…and shot out his arm; causing a green blast of electricity and sonic waves to come from him, slamming into his newly arrived opponent.

Montana narrowed his eyes and walked out into the light, watching as Spiderman tried to recover from his attack.

"I reckon that came as a bit of a _Shocker_ , eh bug?" Montana narrowed his eyes and aimed at the web-themed hero. "Well good…So will this."

***DIS***

Yeah, another filler chap XD Sorry! But HEY! Shocker's now here! LET THE TENSION BEGIN!


End file.
